Hots for teacher
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Bubba Gumball aged 25; is a home ec teacher at Ooo Academy. He is very sweet and kind; popular with both students and teachers alike. Marshall Lee Abadeer; aged 26 is a music teacher; he is very cheeky, confident and loves to flirt. But deep down is more complex than he seems. Behind the scenes their best friends try to get things moving; but it seems they need an extra push. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Gumball sat at his desk wearily a steaming cup of coffee beside him. He had just taught a cooking class full of rowdy teens and just about had the room burnt down. God he hoped his next class had more sensible students. Why was it he was given the most troublesome students at the beginning of every day? Why couldn't he be given more reasonable well behaved teenagers?

"Hey Gumball you ok?" a gentle yet concerned voice said from beside him. Gumball looked up and saw his best friend and music teacher Ash Monochromicorn standing beside him. The pair had been best friends since they were in high school; despite his appearance he was actually a nice guy.

Ash was a half fairy so his skin was completely ash black (as inherited from his father's side); his eyes were silver blue making them look luminous. He had V styled downwards bangs that reached his shoulders with a short pixie cut at the back. He wore a white blouse with the first 2 buttons undone with a black waistcoat over the top. On his lower outfit he wore a black belt and grey trousers with white pumps. For his music classes he tended to play an acoustic guitar.

Gumball gave him a tired smile "Yeah; but I swear my students are gonna be the death of me someday" he chuckled. He never showed it physically but mentally they wore him out and drained half his energy. On top of that when it came to practicals barely anyone ever studied and it annoyed him greatly.

Ash patted his shoulder kindly; luckily all his students were well behaved but could be annoying sometimes. The constant questions about his skin colour or appearance was growing tiresome. The only person who didn't was his girlfriend Cake; she just loved him as he was.

Gumball was one person who could understand what that was like; he was a candy fairy whose soul was made of gumballs. Due to this he smelled and tasted exactly like gumballs; that and his hair and skin was a shade of pink. Except his eyes were violet purple and shone beautifully in the light.

"It'll get better eventually; they are teenagers after all" Ash said gently. They were teenagers once too; it was a confusing time of your life and one they would not repeat again. The bullies, the hormones, the sexual awakenings, the zits, the discovery of boners and in Gumballs case; the realization of being attracted to the same gender.

Gumball chuckled in amusement; he recalled his teenage years. Back then he had been in the closet and been very unhappy. He didn't come out till graduation and his mother had cried with joy.

"So you asked him out yet?" Ash teased cheekily a smirk appearing on his face. He loved teasing Gumball for a reaction; he was just so easy to mess with.

Gumball's cheeks heated pink and he gripped his coffee cup tightly. For as long as he could remember he had the biggest crush on the casual music teacher Marshall Lee Abadeer.

Marshall Lee was a vampire and tended to wear hooded jackets on sunny days or bring an umbrella. Gumball preferred the days when it was cloudy; as he could admire Marshall's face better. He had pale skin with 2 red marks where he had been bitten; short pixie cute style black hair and stunning red eyes. He tended to wear grunge like clothes; but Gumball wasn't complaining at all.

From what he was aware Marshall had a mutual friendship with the gym teacher Fionna; as well as being friends with Simone Petrikov the school librarian and the janitor Lumpy space prince. Gumball never admitted it but he was half and half about Marshall's friendships as he found they very strange indeed.

While he himself found Petrikov a decent, well mannered woman he did worry about how she tended to forget about her own needs. She was always working hard and was always busy; most days she looked exhausted.

Fionna was an outgoing, tomboyish girl who was easily shy despite being stubborn. She was very excitable and loved having fun and wasn't afraid to get a bit of dirt under her nails. As far as he was aware she had a girly crush on him; but had no idea the reason he turned her down was because he was gay. In his eyes she was like a sister to him as he as born an only child.

Gumball coughed awkwardly "Um...no not as of yet" he muttered quietly looking away. God he was glad Marshall wasn't here; that would just be awkward. Imagine having to explain to him that he was talking about him.

Ash stifled a laugh; unknown to most Gumball was very awkward and shy. He was a very talented cook and known for his kind nature but was very introverted "You should tell him; I mean you can't just stare at him forever" he said supportively placing a hand on Gumball's shoulder.

As if Karma was clapping their hands with glee; the staff room door opened and Marshall Lee was stood in the doorway. He had his axe bass on his back making him look unfairly cool. He was wearing a black sleeveless top with 3 buttons undone flashing his pale well toned chest, blue ripped jeans, black wrist arm bands, a vampire tooth necklace pendant and black and white ankle converse.

"Morning sleepyheads; time for another droning day of teenagers" He teased playfully a large smile on his face. He was half joking of course but a few of the other teachers did agree.

Gumball looked away shyly but kept one eye glued on the vampiric hottie; it wasn't even fair how attractive he was. God bless his demonic genes; he was a bonafied sex god. His body was well built as if made by gods and he had such toned abs; his skin was pure alabaster and his eyes gleamed like rubies. God he wanted to fuck the shit out of him; or have him fuck the shit out of him. Either way he wanted to jump into bed with him.

Monochromicorn bit his lip but tried not to laugh; god Gumball was so fucking adorable trying to hide his _obvious_ crush. He removed his hand from Gumball's shoulder and simply folded his arms and looked away. His eyes were gleaming under his bangs which pissed off Gumball even more; he was totally enjoying this.

Marshall floated past Gumball's desk a large smile on his face "Morning Bubba; love the outfit today" he said playfully.

Gumball was wearing a blue tie dye shirt; dark blue on top and light blue below the shoulders, Brownish purple trousers and white vans. Something he called chill and fashionable. "Thanks; I tried not to be too flashy" Gumball said awkwardly trying not to look Marshall straight in the eye.

Marshall burst into laughter and patted Gumball's head "Gumball you could never do flashy" he teased cheekily. He loved Gumball's style; while he himself was more outgoing; Gumball was cute and casual.

Gumball said nothing; while he knew Marshall was just messing with him he was enjoying the feeling of being petted. Now why couldn't he just be pulling his hair instead of ruffling it? His eyes snapped open at that last thought; why was he being such a perv? Yes he was really into Marshall but god knows if he was into guys at all?

"Enough I'm not a kid!" he snapped anxiously batting Marshall's hand away. His cheeks were so hot they were glowing like pink balls of light. What was worse was that he knew Ash wasn't going to let him forget it either.

Ash snorted but hid it with a cough; he knew that Gumball was getting embarrassed. After all the guy he liked was touching him so familiarly.

Marshall blinked in surprise; Gumball was acting weird today "Geez touchy much?" he muttered crossly. He then nodded at Monochromicorn and floated to his desk quietly.

Ash watched him go then released the laugh he had been holding back "Nice going Bubba" he teased cheekily. Why couldn't he just admit he wanted to go out with him? Then he could touch him all he liked.

"Shut up" Gumball muttered angrily. He hadn't meant to snap at Marshall he just wasn't used to being touched by the guy he liked. God he felt like such a jerk now. He just couldn't help himself every time he looked at Marshall or he came close to him his heart raced. He gave him butterflies and he always seemed to get lost in those intense red eyes of his.

He had it so bad for him; yet why couldn't he muster the courage to just tell the guy he liked him. Why were 3 words so fucking hard to say? It was like standing in front of an invisible audience who were constantly watching him before he said it.

Gumball sighed wearily and slumped onto his desk sadly; he was such a fucking coward and he hated it. Usually he was so calm and collected; but when Marshall appeared all his courage seemed to evaporate into thin air.

Ash patted his head gently; he hated seeing Gumball suffer like this. He had it so bad for Marshall but didn't have the guts to say he liked him. If thing continued his best friend would suffer forever "Listen Bubba; you want me to help you out?" he offered kindly. He could make up an excuse to Marshall and try and get the two together; it would be so simple.

Gumball instantly perked up and his purple eyes twinkled happily "Really? You'd do that for me?" he squeaked eagerly. God he owed him big time; perhaps he could make it up to him by making him cupcakes?

Ash smiled warmly "Bubba; we've been friends for 9 years. I'd be a pretty shitty best friend if I didn't" he said supportively. He had a feeling that Gumball would try and repay him; but he didn't need to. He was doing it because that was what best friends are for; and he wanted him to be happy.

Gumball just about burst into tears with joy; he was so glad to have a best friend like Ash in his life. Yes he was sometimes hard to read and sometimes distant; but he was a very caring person. He grabbed Monochromicorn tightly and hugged him "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" he sobbed happily. Finally; finally he could go on a date with his crush! Only he prayed to god he wouldn't screw it up.

Ash patted his head gently as his best friend sobbed on his shoulder; god he was so fucking cute. He was like a little kid despite the fact that he just turned 25 this year. Marshall would certainly have a handful if they ended up dating each other.

 ** _Meanwhile at another desk_**

Marshall sat at his desk quietly annoyance and jealousy filling him; why was it that Gumball always acted weird when he flirted with him but he was very clingy with Monochromicorn? "What do I have to do to get his attention?" Marshall muttered crossly.

"Less play flirty and more charming would be an ideal start" Simone said bluntly. She was going over a list of new transferred books and copies that needed replacing.

"What's wrong with being playful? It's usually my calling card?" Marshall muttered crossly pouting at her. Usually when he hit on girls they melted into his hands like butter; and in the past other guys usually took the bait easily.

Simone laughed fondly "Perhaps Gumball is more of the type who likes the forward but charismatic type" she explained kindly. After past meetings with Gumball she had come to understand that under his kind personality was a very shy and timid young man; but a good hearted one at that.

Marshall raised an eyebrow "You mean like a prince? But isn't that like him?" he said in confusion. Why would a prince type want to date another prince type? They would clash personalities too much.

Simone shook her head "Not exactly; I mean like the charming rebel type. Amp up your charm factor and replace your playfulness with dominance" she suggested cheekily.

Marshall pondered this quietly "You mean basically act like a bad boy and tease him?" he said bluntly. He never usually used this card unless it was a really adorable girl; but if that was Gumballs type he had no problem being dominant.

"Exactly" Simone said smiling sweetly. Sometimes he really could be slow; but he was still her adorable god-son. But she loved how he could still act so naive despite usually being a know it all.

Marshall smirked flashing his white teeth "Y'know Simone; for a quiet, work orientated loner you're awfully cocky" he smirked.

Simone smiled brightly which caused Marshall to feel a little creeped out "Let's just keep that between us hmm?" she said sharply her tone slightly threatening.

She was a very kind person at heart; never the type to hurt anyone emotionally or physically. However when it came to Marshall; Simone went full mama mode. After his mother died and his father abandoned him; she made sure he was always happy.

 _"_ _For your happiness Marshall; I will make sure nothing causes you more grief"_ Simone said to herself sharply. She loved Marshall like her own; and she would _never_ let anyone or anything do him harm.


	2. Chapter 2: Pulling strings

**Hey guys; chapter 2 is up**

 **I never thought a Gumlee genderbend fic would be so popular; but I guess I was wrong :)**

 **Please PM me with any future requests for chapters and I will try and write them in. I will leave a dedication before the story starts should I upload it so you get noticed for your efforts.**

 **Please review, follow and favourite** **Darkpheonix666**

Marshall strode down the hallway a cup of coffee in hand. Hopefully he wouldn't have many troublemaking students today and more a hippie like class. While nobody could have guessed it; even he got stressed out sometimes too. After all he was half human; not just a cold blooded demon like people guessed.

He couldn't understand why Gumball didn't like him; I mean he was aware how easy to mess with he was. But he always seemed to cling to Monochromicorn and avoid any contact with him.

"Could it be he has a thing for him?" Marshall muttered crossly. If he did then why didn't he come out and say it. It would stop him from getting his hopes up and ever believing he had a chance with Gumball.

"While I understand your jealousy; I have a girlfriend" a cheeky voice said from behind him. He looked to see Monochromicorn the acoustic musician standing behind him. While he liked to play bass; the latter preferred low key music.

Marshall raised an eyebrow "Wouldn't she be jealous to know how clingy you guys are?" he questioned curiously. He had no idea Monochromicorn had a girlfriend; perhaps they were in an open relationship. Those kind of things weren't exactly uncommon; but not really his type of thing.

Monochromicorn chuckled "Please; Cake has known me almost as long as Gumball. She knows I only have eyes for her. Besides I'm not into guys" he explained casually.

While he himself was open to gay marriage and most things; he wasn't interested in guys sexually or romantically. However he was none the less supportive of such things; love was love after all.

Marshall felt relief wash over him; at least he knew that Ash wasn't a threat any more. So then why was Gumball so cold to him? "Then how come Gumball is so weird? Every time I get near him he acts all funny" Marshall retorted defensively.

When he was with Monochromicorn he acted laid back, bored, sarcastic and talkative. As soon as he tried to get near him he got all tense, quiet, awkward and avoided eye contact.

Monochromicorn smirked "You really are dense aren't you?" he teased cheekily. How could he not see how into him Gumball was? Hell every time he walked into a room Gumball's blood pressure would rise dramatically.

"What?!" Marshall snapped crossly. Was he making fun of him? Did Gumball put him up to this? He loved jokes and mischief himself; but personal jokes were not funny just painful.

"Gumball is so into you I have to bite back my laughs every time you enter the room. He wants to date you so bad it's painful to watch" Ash chuckled in amusement. The way things were Gumball would never make a move himself. So he would coax them together himself.

Marshall stood there in awe; he never would have guessed Gumball would act so weird around a guy. Not that he minded of course; he was glad his feelings were returned.

"So...why are you helping him? I know you're his friend but shouldn't he ask me himself?" Marshall asked curiously. Usually it was the crushes job to approach their love interest and ask them out.

Ash smiled "You may have not noticed but around you Gumball can barely make 2 words let alone a sentence. If I don't step in things will go nowhere" he explained casually.

Marshall thought over this; he did find it cute how Gumball acted all shy. The fact that he only acted that way in front of him was even cuter. "So um...are you telling me to ask him out?" Marshall asked awkwardly. He couldn't just jump on him out of nowhere; but he was pretty thrown back that Gumball liked him.

Monochromicorn smiled "Not exactly in those words but yes. Just say you want to go out for coffee after school. Casual and yet sly but a perfect plan" he explained smiling.

Marshall nodded in agreement; this guy was smoother than he looked. He could see why someone like Cake would be into him; what with such a cheeky persona. "Thanks I guess?" he muttered awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. He didn't know quite what else to say.

Monochromicorn turned to walk back in the other direction "No need; just don't give away I helped you. It'll be more fun as a surprise later" he explained contently. Watching everything unfurl as he pulled a few strings was much more interesting. Plus he could watch his plan unfurl from behind the scenes.

"Sure..." Marshall said in confusion watching the white haired pixie walk away. He was much stranger than he expected him to be. However he couldn't help but wonder what a guy like Gumball would be friends with him for; they were polar opposites.

 _ **A short while later**_

Marshall floated along the hallway to his classroom. He thought about what Ash had said to him. He had no problem in making the first move; the question was how would he do it without Gumball running away?

He sighed heavily this was not going to be an easy feat. Asking out someone who practically wet themselves every time he approached them; this was going to be fun. Last time he checked; Gumball was easily flustered.

Suddenly he passed the cooking classroom where Gumball taught. He peered inside to spot him going through books and prepping for his next class. Classes wouldn't start for a good 45 minutes; yet here we was getting ready early.

A smirk spread across Marshall's face; with how much he loved to bake he would certainly make a great husband. "You're busy today" he teased cheekily causing the pinkette to jump out of his skin.

"Marshall?! What...why...did you want something?" Gumball stammered awkwardly. Was he here to tease him some more? He felt bad enough as it was from being babied earlier and having dirty thoughts about him.

Marshall smiled sweetly and floated inside the doorway "Yeah I did actually" he said contently. Seeing him go from work orientated to a ditzy love struck schoolboy in a total 180 was rather amusing.

Gumball swallowed he didn't like the look in Marshalls eyes today. But if he tried to do anything he would by no means stop him. The amount of wet dreams he had fantasized about Marshall was endless.

He continued prepping the student's desks quietly avoiding eye contact as to not look like an idiot "Do you need snacks for an upcoming concert? I don't mind making more cupcakes again" he babbled nervously.

"Sorry not today; though they are tasty" Marshall brushed off gratefully. While baking was seen as unmanly; Gumball made some damn tasty desserts. Hell he was more amazed at his talent than interested in teasing him over it.

Gumball swallowed nervously sorting through the fridge "So um...what do you need? I'm afraid I have class soon" he said quietly. If he was unprepared for class he would get an earful from the headmaster.

Marshall smirked "I was wondering if you're free later. You know maybe grab something together?" he questioned smoothly. He didn't mind grabbing more coffee or even an alcoholic beverage with Gumball. Hell he would be really interested to see what Gumball was like drunk.

Gumball's cheeks flushed as pink as his hair "You mean...like...like a date?" he squeaked nervously his heart racing in his chest. Was this a dream? Was this really happening? He thought Marshall hated him because he always batted him away out of shyness.

Marshall smiled "Yeah I mean what else would it be?" He asked curiously. I mean their feelings were mutual so what was the problem. It's not like Gumball had romantic feelings for anyone else (At least he hoped he didn't)

Gumball bowed his head shyly "I mean...I thought...that is...aren't you mad at me?" he stammered quietly. After his harsh dismissal of him earlier with his hair ruffling; wasn't he hurt by his actions?

"Oh you mean when you batted me away earlier?" Marshall stated bluntly. The way he slapped his hand away had stung a bit. he was only teasing him but the way Gumball had lashed out at him had hurt his feelings.

Gumball blushed harder and stiffened; so he had been upset about it "Y...yeah that" he replied shyly. He hadn't meant to; its just when Marshall touched him his legs turned to jelly and his heart raced like a hammer.

Marshall stared at him then sighed heavily scratching the back of his head "I mean I was at the time. Because I thought you were mad at me; but then I just realized that you must have been shy" he explained casually. He was lying truthfully because Monochromicorn had filled him in. But he would never admit that; because it would be really un-cool.

Gumball laughed awkwardly; so he had been caught out. Guess there was no need to worry about it anymore. "Sorry...I guess you thought I'd be manlier huh?" he apologized despondently.

The feeling of disappointing Marshall's expectations of what he would be like hurt. It was like he was just a big disappointment to the guy he had been crushing on for a year and a half. Marshall was used to him avoiding his gaze, batting him away or acting uninterested. To see him acting so shy was probably a new thing for him.

Marshall smiled "Not really; I just thought you were stubborn and avoiding me" he stated coldly wearing a large smile. Truthfully he thought Gumball treated him coldly because he hated him or saw him as a rival.

Gumball stiffened and a dark cloud appeared over his head; so he was still upset. However it didn't make him feel any better knowing he came across as stuck up. "I see..." he muttered in a depressed tone. So the reason he never approached him before was because he thought he hated him.

Marshall saw his sad unhappy appearance and felt bad; Gumball obviously had self confidence issues but he was by no means a bad guy. Seeing this part of him that he kept to himself was kind of cute; like unwrapping another layer of his complex persona.

"But if we hang out I'm sure that I'll learn all sorts about you" Marshall reassured him gently. He would enjoy seeing the odd quirks and different shades of Gumball. Knowing he was more than just a busy body who loved to bake.

Gumball gasped and stared at Marshall in awe "So...you mean..." he said quietly in disbelief. Was he really asking him out? He felt like he had been waiting for this day for what seemed like forever.

Marshall stuck up his thumb proudly and smiled flashing his white teeth "Bubba Gumball; will you be my boyfriend?!" he stated proudly. He stood there quietly for a while his hand gripping his guitar on his back; his thumb raised while he smirked. He seemed to exude twinkles as he did so; making Gumball glad nobody was walking past.

Gumball looked around to make sure nobody was walking past; he didn't want to become the target of Gossip. He hated being the centre of unwanted attention; it was too awkward. Hell when his mother made a scene after he came out; he had felt like dying after seeing how many people were staring.

He then coughed awkwardly and took a deep breath "Y...yeah sure" he stammered quietly. He was really happy about finally going out with him; but he was just in awe of how he had done it. He never thought Marshall could be so bold and yet act like a total idiot at the same time.

Marshall suddenly flung his arms around Gumball happily "YAAAY! I finally have a super cute, adorable boyfriend! Simone is gonna be so happy!" he cried happily his tone hyperactive. He nuzzled against Gumballs soft face happily and breathed in his scent. God he smelled even sweeter up close.

Gumball blushed so hard his had a nosebleed; he had never been this close to his crush before. Sorry make that crush now boyfriend. However he was actually kind of happy to be in his arms like this. He hoped that in the future; he would hold him even harder.


	3. C3: First date

**New chapter**

 **Warning minor adult jokes and major fluff alert! Be aware of cuteness factor in this chapter**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Gumball paced out of the school quietly his satchel over his shoulder. He was eager for his date with his new _boyfriend_. He blushed at the word; god he never would have seen the day he would be able to say such a thing. He had believed he would spend his life watching Marshall from afar.

But here he was finally beside the man he had always longed for. Goodbye to the days of ogling the raven from afar while sipping coffee. No longer would he have to make do with vivid sexual fantasies behind closed doors.

Now he could finally kiss him (that is when he could muster the courage). Run his finger through those silky locks and lock lips with the vampire hottie. God he could just imagine how soft and cold they would be.

"Hey Bubba!" a familiar voice cried and he was met with the arms of the man himself around his neck. He breathed in the pink haired boys scent affectionately; god he really did smell like Gumballs.

Usually a person would fall over at this but given Marshall had been floating he stood perfectly still. "Hey" Gumball replied shyly his cheeks still flushed. He would have to get used to this later on.

Marshall smiled warmly "What's with that face? You thinking something dirty?" he teased cheekily flashing his white teeth. While he meant it as a joke; the thought that Gumball could have such thoughts was insanely hot.

Gumballs blush intensified to the colour of his hair "Like I would tell you!" he snapped looking away. Of course he did; some were so hot his cheeks burned at the memory of them.

Marshall chuckled in amusement. Gumball was so easy to mess with it was adorable. He removed his arms and floated to the floor gracefully. "So baby-cakes where do you wanna go?" he teased playfully. In all honesty he would love to pin Gumball and kiss the crap out of him.

However given this was their first date he would have to hold back. That stuff would have to wait until later. But when they day came that he could eventually hold Gumball he would not hold back even if he begged.

Gumball stiffened. The thought of being alone with Marshall for the first time was even more nerve wracking then he expected. But he wanted to make a good impression for him. He took a deep breath and looked up at Marshall his purple eyes shining and his cheeks still pink as his hair. "I'll go anywhere you want to go" he said shyly.

With that comment Marshall felt his heart stop and had to mentally bring himself not to pin Gumball to the floor. That was by far the cutest thing Gumball had ever said to him. It was a scene straight out of some cheesy rom com movie that he once watched with one of his ex girlfriends in high school.

If not for his animosity to hold back; he would kiss the crap out of Gumball and possibly fuck his brains out. Hell he had been crushing on the guy for a year and a half now; it was fair to say he had been holding back.

He breathed in heavily and turned to walk away but not before grabbing Gumballs hand. The latter was quite shocked at his sudden gesture but didn't try and remove the hand from his grasp.

"I...that is...there's this patisserie in the town centre. I've been meaning to go for a while" Marshall explained shyly. In truth he had been wanting to show Gumball there for a while but he had never had the courage to ask him.

While he didn't look it from his cocky and confident attitude; Marshall was actually capable of acting very shy around his crush. Its just that if anyone knew how Tsundere he could be people would laugh at him.

Gumball said nothing but smiled to himself fondly. Marshall knew how much he loved baking and sweets. But he found it cute how he was trying to hide his embarrassment. He squeezed the pale hand of the vampire leading him along. Sure he wasn't used to being affectionate with someone in this manner; but he liked it very much.

He felt the Vampire king stiffen as he did so but was eventually met with him squeezing his hand back shyly. For now he could show Gumball he cared not with kisses; but with body language and that was enough.

 _ **Later in town**_

Gumball munched happily into a cream puff with raspberry jam and cream. God this was the most amazing thing he had ever tasted. He had good experience in making cupcakes, sponge cake and pancakes. However as far as other baking goodies; he still had a long way to go.

"You really love sweets don't you?" Marshall teased fondly. He was used to dating guys who were a lot more into music or just cooking hot meals. This was the first time he had dated a guy who was in touch with his feminine side.

Gumball stopped eating and blushed again. He bowed his head quietly "I...the taste makes me happy" he said shyly. The texture, the flavour, the different emotions it erupted; he loved every sensation each new pastry and dessert brought him.

Marshall hummed fondly "You know you don't have to hide it. I find it cute how happy you are when your being yourself" he said leaning across the table a little. A person who was 100% themselves all the time was incredibly cute.

Gumball blinked quietly at him his eyes filled with shock. In the past when people found out about his baking skills; they teased him and called him "Gay". Of course back then they had no idea how much those words actually hurt. Given that at the time Gumball had been a closet homosexual.

He smiled fondly and gazed down at his cream puff. How was it that Marshall's words made him feel so at peace with himself or make his heart race? It like all of his worried slipped away like leaves in the wind.

"You...um...would you like a bite?" Gumball asked Marshall hesitantly. He had never seen him eat anything other than red; so it was probably not his thing. He was a vampire after all.

Marshall smiled "Sure" he said smiling sweetly. He opened his mouth slowly waiting in anticipation for a bite. In point of fact while he tended to eat more red; he could also eat shades of pink too.

Gumball swallowed nervously then held out the cream puff to Marshall practically leaning across the table. This was his first time sharing food with a prospective love interest. God it was even more nerve wracking than he expected.

Marshall took a large bite out of the cream puff sucking cream and jam. The sweetness was a bit strong but the flavour was good. He chewed it and swallowed a smile on his face. He wasn't a fan of sweets but that was really good.

Gumball took it away slowly and took a bite out of it himself. From what he could deduce Marshall had really liked it. "So...how was it?" he asked curiously licking jam that spilled out. He didn't want to make a mess after all.

Marshall smiled "It was good. But I would much rather taste your cream" he said bluntly a cheeky smile on his face. Given he was a gumball fairy; he bet he tasted sweet as hell.

Gumball just about squeezed the filling out of his bun and passed out. Nobody had ever said such a thing to him in his life. On top of that they were in a public building and there could be small kids about.

Not that he was ashamed of being gay; but there were certain things you shouldn't say in public. Obviously sexual comments were in his list of no-no's. He covered his mouth shyly forgetting about the bun. Marshall really took no survivors when he spoke his mind about what he wanted.

"Do...do you have to say that here?" he said awkwardly avoiding eye contact with Marshall. If he did; he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to speak. He really knew how to take a guys breath away.

Marshall tilted his head curiously "What? You my forwardness too much for you Mr prim and proper?" he teased cheekily. Given how much of a confident know it all he acted when he wasn't around; he liked teasing Gumball.

Gumball frowned and gave him a serious look trying not to blush "It's just...if you keep saying stuff like that...I won't...be able to look at you in the eyes..." he trailed off shyly.

If he kept up the very forward flirty attitude and charm; Gumball would pull him into the bathroom and pin him to wall then proceed to kiss him until his mind was blown. He would care very little about who heard him or if people complained about it.

Marshall blinked then a large smirk spread across his face. He then proceeded to reach over the table and squeeze Gumball tightly. "YOU ARE SO FUCKING CUTE!" he squealed fondly nuzzling against the gumball fairies cheek. He seriously had the most adorable boyfriend ever; even if they had just started going out.

Gumball blushed harder; worried that he may have a nosebleed. Marshall smelt like fresh air and lavender (so fucking good). He then remembered about the bun in his hand "The...the cream will spill" he muttered quietly.


	4. C4: Rely on me

**Sorry its not longer but I wanted to make it sweet and fluffy**

 **I couldn't think of anything else to add to it :P**

 **I hope you like the new chapter and please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Gumball sighed heavily his head aching and his body heavy. It seemed that over the weekend he had caught a cold from someone. Probably one of his students who hadn't bothered to wash their hands or spread it Via coughing. (unhygienic little shit)

He had called Monochromicorn to tell him he would be off. Of course his friend had covered for him; said he wouldn't be in for a few days. No matter what the problem Ash would always be there when Gumball needed him most.

He had upcoming cooking lessons at Ooo Academy and so they had to be cancelled. He had promised to teach scones and tarts today and many students had been looking forward to it. However that was not what worried him most.

"I wonder if Marshall is worried about me?" he muttered quietly. He probably hadn't even noticed; I mean they had only been dating 4 days. Sure they could act like a couple but they hadn't been dating that long. It wasn't like they were a big deal or anything.

But he just hoped that Marshall was worried about him. I mean he was popular with female teachers and got a lot of attention; of course he would be upset. He didn't want someone else to steal him away while he was gone.

Gumball groaned crossly and buried himself under the blankets. Just thinking about it made him feel worse than he already did. He was just worrying over nothing as per...right?

 _ **Meanwhile at school**_

Marshall sat as his desk quietly his left hand run through his hair while the other tapped impatiently on the desk. He never usually got this worked up but today he was really worried about his lover.

Gumball was late. He usually showed up way before Marshall so he had been looking forward to seeing him; however when he arrived for work he had not even been there at all.

At first he thought Gumball might have slept in by accident or was running late because he was picking up ingredients. But now he knew something was definitely wrong. He was an early bird by trait and always made sure to arrive on time for work.

Gumball never missed a day off school and always looked after himself. He was very prim and proper and always kept himself in good nick. So why wasn't he here? Why wasn't he at his desk planning for the day?

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Simone looking at him worriedly. She always seemed to know something was wrong even when he didn't show it vocally. She had just become inept to it all these years.

"Marshall; you ok sweetie?" she said gently her tone obvious with concern. He had been tapping his hand on his desk all day and was very jittery. She hadn't seen him like this since he got his exam results in high school.

Marshall sighed anxiously "It's Gumball; he didn't show up for work this morning" he explained impatiently. He really hoped nothing was wrong; he just needed to know that he was ok.

Simone blinked then laughed fondly "I see Monochromicorn didn't tell you" she teased affectionately. He knew that the two were close friends and that Monochromicorn was very protective of Gumball; but surely he could have notified his best friends lover.

Marshall stiffened and looked at her questionably "Tell me what?" he retorted suspiciously. He knew that they were just friends; but he was jealous of how much he knew about Gumball that he didn't.

Simone shook her head sighing heavily. God he loved to tease others; she would have to scold Monochromicorn later. What a meanie he was leaving poor Marshall to suffer like this.

"Gumball is off sick honey. He got a really bad head cold and will be away for a while" she explained kindly. It was that time of year after all; colds and bugs were common in autumn months.

Marshall felt guilt and anger well over him. Gumball was sick and he didn't even know? What the hell was with that?! As his boyfriend it was his right to know when Gumball was sick or not doing well.

He leapt up and headed for the door not looking behind him. Someone could cover for him; but right now Gumball needed him. A good lover never left their partner alone. They supported them through everything even when they were sick.

"Simone; tell them to get a sub. I'm going to see my boyfriend" Marshall called back as he headed out the door. Music could wait for today; right now Gumball needed him.

Simone waved goodbye smiling fondly. When he was gone she sighed heavily "Geez; he really has grown up" she chuckled. He never used to worry about others; perhaps falling for Gumball had caused him to grow some responsibility.

 _ **Back at Gumball's flat**_

Gumball felt hot and weak; his chest was heavy still and he was too hot. He needed to cool off but didn't have the strength to make it to the bathroom. What he wouldn't give for a cold shower right now.

He was sticky and sweaty in his PJ's and he didn't have cold flannel. God being sick alone was hard work and tiring. But it also brought great problems and made you feel shitty. Ah...the fascination behind the human body and sicknesses.

"Too hot" Gumball panted heavily yanking at his PJ shirt. His body felt like an oven and it was like steams of heat were radiating off him. If only he could have some form of liquid to help him cool off. His vision was blurry and his throat was parched; god he felt awful.

Suddenly the front door opened surprising him a little. He had the only pair of keys to his house so who was visiting him? Its not like Fionna knew where he lived (what a relief).

He heard footsteps rushing around the house. They eventually started heading for the bedroom making him worry. If it was a burglar he had no way of beating them off. He was too weak to fight back in his state.

Eventually the bedroom door opened suddenly and a panting Marshall appeared in the doorway looking concerned. He had flown as fast as he could to get here; luckily nobody had caught him in his giant bat form.

"M…Marshall?!" Gumball cried weakly his voice croaky. What the hell was he doing here? Didn't he have classes? He had no idea Marshall was the type to skip school even when he had students to teach.

Marshall ignored him and rushed up to the bed. God Gumball looked awful; how long had he been like this? Poor thing lying in bed alone without anyone to look after him. Well not any more.

He felt Gumball's head with his hand and hissed pulling his had away. He was like an oven; how had he managed to get this sick? He would owe him big time after this; maybe he could bribe him to make him some delicious cream puffs.

"Marshall…why are you here?" Gumball asked weakly. Wouldn't his students be waiting for him? Wasn't music his passion?! Why would he skip school just to come all the way to his apartment?

Marshall stiffened and frowned at him "Why do you _think_ I'm here?! Why didn't you tell me you were sick?!" he snapped angrily. They were lovers weren't they? That meant it was ok to rely on him and ask him for help. He didn't have to deal with everything by himself.

Gumball blushed only it was hidden by his fever. He hadn't meant to worry Marshall but this fever came out of nowhere and he hadn't been able to tell him. Its not like he intentionally wanted to make Marshall worry.

"Sorry…" he mumbled quietly hiding his face under the blankets. God he felt awful for making him worry so much. He had no idea Marshall cared so much about him; it was kind of cute.

Marshall's expression softened and could see Gumball was truly sorry. He recalled how Gumball was shy so he probably didn't want to worry him. He wondered if in the past he had dealt with stuff like this alone. (how sad)

He sighed heavily and headed to the kitchen. He soaked a flannel under the cold tap and then brought it to Gumball placing it on his head. No matter how much the pink boy complained; he was going to take care of him.

He had always wanted to do the romantic lover gesture and spoil his sick lover. He could finally see Gumball when he wasn't so uptight and stubborn; he could see him when he was semi weak and a softy.

Gumball sighed with relief when the cold cloth hit his head. God it felt so nice and cooling; soothing his fever from within. If it was possible small puffs of steam felt like they were erupting from his head.

Marshall sighed heavily relief evident in his tone "Try to rely on me a little yeah? We are a couple after all" he said affectionately. Sure they had only been dating a couple of days; but hadn't they liked each other longer than that? Surely to god they should act more like a couple right?

Gumball stiffened and hid under the sheets. He still wasn't used to the fact that this wasn't a dream; that the raven haired vampire hottie before him was actually his lover.

"Ok…" he whispered shyly looking downwards. He wasn't used to being babied like this; it felt kind of nice. Maybe he should act more clingy with Marshall more often if it meant he got spoiled.

Marshall smiled fondly and stroked a strand of hair out of Gumballs face. It was almost painful how cute Gumball was. How had he managed to get so lucky to have this guy to be his boyfriend?

"You get some rest; I'll go make you some chicken soup" he soothed gently tucking his lover in. Gumball needed rest and good healthy nutrients to get him back to health. God knows he stressed out and worked hard as it was.

Gumball nodded and closed his eyes quietly. At least he could sleep a little now that he wasn't baking alive. Who knew being babied by your partner could feel so good. Maybe he should try and get sick more often.

"Boyfriend huh?" he whispered quietly his cheeks flushing. Who knew saying that word would be so….comforting.


	5. C5: Cuddles while sick

**Gumball can't sleep without his lover by his side; short but sweet fluff chapter ;3**

 **Hope you like it**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Gumball put down his spoon quietly groaning a little. He knew he needed to eat but he felt really bad; his body couldn't handle any more food intake; he needed to sleep. But he couldn't get comfortable; his bed felt too big and sweat was running down his body like a waterfall making him feel even worse than he already did.

He felt heavy and tired; his body was filled with mucus and he was lacking in any energy. God, he hated getting sick; he felt so drained and less like himself. He wanted to go back to being well again. He hated getting sick because he was babied and made to look like he was incapable of looking after himself which annoyed him.

Marshall looked worried; he had only eaten half a bowl. If he wanted to get better he needed to eat plenty of chicken soup, vitamin D and rest. Being stubbing would only make him feel worse. Why couldn't he just be an obedient lover and let him look after him for once? Usually his friend was the only one to see to his well being.

"Are you sure you can't eat any more?" He asked worriedly. As long as he was truly full and not just being stubborn; he needed to look after himself in this state. How had he not known about this despite working with him every day? He felt like such a useless jerk; not even aware of his partner being sick.

While it sounded cruel or weird; he would force-feed Gumball himself if it meant he got the nutrients he needed. He wouldn't let Gumball push himself to the point he needed hospitalizing just because he was stubborn. He wanted him well again so that he could gaze at his smiling and blushing face every day during breaks and when he caught quick peeks.

"Mm" Gumball muttered weakly. If he ate any more he would start to feel sick; right now, he just wanted to sleep. His chest felt heavy and he was way too warm making his clothes feel tight. He yanked a little at the neck panting a little as he did so; they weren't even that thick yet they felt like he was wearing pure cotton.

Marshall nodded contently at least now Gumball had eaten and now he needed sleep. He wouldn't leave but he would let him have some peace and quiet to rest. However he would leave the door open so he could listen out for any problems. Hopefully all he would hear was coughing instead of anything more serious like intense heavy breathing.

"Marshall…." Gumball called out quietly as he snuggled under the warm blankets. He couldn't believe he was doing all this for him; he had never been babied in his life. He was born an only child so he had only himself to rely on and nobody to stand up for him when he got into trouble.

"Yeah?" Marshall said as he picked up the trays. Was he feeling worse? Was he too hot? He could open a window or get a cold flannel if he needed to cool off. Anything he asked for he would do it; if it meant it would make him feel better. He wouldn't let Gumball suffer through this alone; no matter how much he insisted he was ok.

Gumball felt his cheeks heat from more than just the fever; he had never been in a relationship before so this was all pretty new to him. He wasn't used to saying mushy stuff or flirting with anyone. Hell he wasn't used to having someone who _wanted_ him to rely on them; he was just so used to being alone.

"I…. thanks…. you know…. for looking after me" Gumball said nervously. He was used to looking after himself due to his parents living far away and having a busy career. Even as an adult he didn't see them very often due to them always working.

Marshall smiled fondly and put down the trays. He moved towards the bed and kissed Gumball atop the head making the pink haired boy blush harder. "I'll stay here for as long as you need me to. If you get any worse, I'll stay over" Marshall reassured him gently. He then got up and took the items back to the kitchen to wash them.

Gumball touched his head shyly still feeling the sensation of Marshall kissing him. They had still yet to kiss properly but the fact that he had done it was still a shock to him. Usually he would just hug him overly affectionately; he wondered if he was babying him because he was sick.

He could still feel the cold yet silky feeling of his lips on his head. Remembering it made butterflies fill his stomach with pure joy; he curled himself deeper under the blankets so he could revel in his mini joy.

" _HE KISSED ME!"_ Gumball mentally yelled. He was a mix between pure shock and happiness; he had longed for such a thing since he first laid eyes on Marshall and now it had come true.

 _ **Meanwhile in living room**_

" _So you're at Gumball's place?"_ Simone teased playfully. It was so nice that her godson had a boyfriend; he hadn't dated anyone since that girl in high school plus a few one night stands in college. She was glad he was finally taking a relationship seriously even if they hadn't been going out that long; he was already in his mid twenties so he needed to think about finding a husband.

"Yeah…. he's in pretty bad shape and I don't want to leave him alone" Marshall explained awkwardly. He would check up on him from time to time and see how he was doing but would make sure not to wake him. At this point Gumball needed all the sleep he could get as it would help him recover faster; he only hoped he didn't have any noisy neighbours.

Gumball lived alone so there was only one bedroom; but he was content with using the couch instead. He had slept in worse places during the morning after a drunken night; this was a blessing compared to a hard wooden floor. God the memories made him groan with displeasure; college hadn't exactly been amazing in his opinion.

Simone chuckled in amusement; Her godson was truly a sweet boy and they made such a cute pair. She was glad he finally confessed to him; she had been waiting for this day for so long! Half a year of heated gazes and eye sex later and they were finally dating; it had taken them damn well long enough.

" _Your good to him Marshall; he's lucky to have you"_ She said proudly. They had only been dating a week and yet they were already all lovey dovey. However, this was not surprising given they had intense crushes on each other before hand.

Marshall rubbed the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. He was just being a good boyfriend; a lover should do this for his partner without being asked to. Mutual concern and protection was an obvious thing in relationships.

" _Has he got enough food in the fridge? I don't mind bringing some things over if not"_ She asked curiously. She would gladly look after Marshall's flat while he was caring for his boyfriend. He did so much for her in his free time when she was overworked that it only seemed right to return the favour after all.

Marshall laughed in amusement; Simone always liked to make sure he was cared for but also looked out for whoever he was dating. She was very motherly and had actually done a better job of raising him than his own. "Yeah he's ok for food; but could you bring over some of my stuff? I want to stay here until I feel he's back to at least 30 percent health" he explained.

Simone laughed fondly _"Got it sweetie; I'll nip over after work"_ she said kindly. Before that she would let the office know the two of them would be off for a few days. She wouldn't let this precious bonding time be ruined over work; besides they could always get substitute teachers anyway.

Marshall smiled gratefully; Simone had been so good to him over the years. His father had died when she was young and her mother was never around; leaving Simone to care for him. Things had been tense at first but over time she became someone very important to him and a big part of his childhood and adult life.

He hated his mother with a passion; she babied him and teased him trying to act like a playful mother. But for years she had left him alone with nobody to care for him leaving Simone to instead. He would never forgive her for what she put him through;going off to do her own thing leaving him alone in an empty house.

"Bye Simone; thanks for this" he said gratefully. There were no words to describe what she meant to him as a person; he just cared about her so much. She had never once left his side or abandoned him; she had always been but a phone call away or at the work nearby.

He would gladly cut his mother out his life no matter how much she tried to reconnect; she had made her choice when she left him alone as a child. But if anything were to happen to his godmother he would tear the world apart. Simone laughed fondly over the phone then hung up. He didn't need to ask her to be there she just was because she cared about him.

Marshall put away his phone then decided to look around for a flannel. The best way to get that temperature down was with something cool; and after checking he knew Gumball didn't have ice. So he would have to use his intuition on this one; good thing as a music teacher he had plenty of that in him.

 _ **A short while later**_

Marshall placed a cold cloth atop Gumball's head causing the pink haired boy to sigh pleasantly. Seeing him make such a face made Marshall's heart swell with the cuteness; he really had an adorable boyfriend. However in the future he planned on making Gumball express a lot of other emotions too.

"That should help with your fever" Marshall said contently. The cool cloth would help ease the heat in his body and make it a little more bearable. Overcooking his brain would only make him feel worse; he would have to get him some water too in a bit.

" _Mar…shall…"_ Gumball panted heavily. He had a feeling he would stay over; but he didn't want him to sleep on the couch. He was already doing so much for him as it was. The least he could do was give him somewhere to sleep; even if it would be a little cramped for space.

"Hmm?" Marshall said affectionately. Did he want to change clothes? Mind you he had probably been in the same sweaty pajamas's all morning. Poor guy probably felt all gross; a good clean off with a flannel cloth would make him feel so much better.

" _bed…. with…me"_ Gumball said weakly. He was lonely being in his bed alone like this; he couldn't get comfy and wanted something to hug. So why not hug his boyfriend? I mean its not like they were strangers with each other; they saw each other every day.

Marshall went quiet for a long time the words his lover had just said sinking in. They had been dating a week and already he was saying such things? "WHHAAAT?!" Marshall cried nervously. He was open and fluid about his sexuality but he never slept with whoever he dated within such a short period of time.

Gumball pouted crossly at his loud outburst his ears ringing. Why was he making such a racket when he was sick like this? Why the sudden personality change? Hadn't he been awfully forward till now? Don't tell me he was actually a virgin!

" _I…I can't sleep alone when I'm sick. I need something to cuddle"_ Gumball explained weakly. When he was sick he felt weak and needed to feel safe; hugging was a form of comfort to him. When he was little his mother would sleep next to him when he had a fever and soothe him to sleep with lullabies.

Marshall blinked then realized that Gumball needed comfort. Feeling ill was never fun and having someone you loved beside you made it better. "I see; Are you sure you won't get too hot?" He asked gently stroking some of Gumball's pink bangs from his face. At least now he was cooling off a little.

Gumball shook his head quietly; the cool cloth was helping with that. Plus, having someone beside you when you had a fever helped it get absorbed instead. Yes while he took on a life of baking and catering; he wasn't exactly stupid in fact far from it.

Marshall hummed contently then realized he was still wearing his clothes from work. He couldn't exactly sleep in what he was wearing; he hadn't expected this to happen. Eventually he contented to just removing his shirt. Better to remove it than get it creased or sweaty while asleep after all; plus, he could fluster Gumball a little.

He slowly began to unbutton his vest top humming contently as he did so. They were dating after all so seeing each other barely clothed was perfectly normal. Besides it would give Gumball a taste of what was to eventually come between the two of them.

Gumball felt his face grow hot again as he watched his sexy vampire boyfriend remove his shirt. He had such beautiful creamy skin and really beautiful muscles; he still couldn't believe he had asked him out.

He couldn't wait for the day he could wrap his arms around Marshall's back and kiss him hard as they fucked in his bed. For now, he simply had generic fantasies until that day came. He licked his lips a little as he watched Marshall fold up his shirt in his hands quietly his purple eyes gleaming brightly.

Marshall saw him staring at smirked; at least Gumball liked what he saw. I mean he had been most likely checking out his ass anyway before they even became a couple. "Like what you see?" he teased cheekily. He already knew Gumball did; but he would tease him until the day came that they held each other.

Gumball pouted crossly _"Just get in here already"_ he grumbled crossly. He wasn't comfy and he wanted Marshall to be his big teddy bear. His big sexy vampire teddy bear that would make him feel better.


	6. C6: Can't help myself

**Sorry for the late update on this; I've been busy with other works**

 **Things get a little steamy between Gumball and Marshall**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Gumball lay curled up beside the vampire who was laying in his bed. Though he knew he should be fast asleep he just couldn't stop staring at him. That creamy alabaster skin that gleamed in the darkness, those dark tousled locks that covered his face as he slept, those pointy teeth and those abs…. damn.

He still couldn't believe he was actually _dating_ the Vampire prince. On top of that he still couldn't believe that their feelings had been mutual all along. For the longest time he had thought he would go the rest of his life just admiring him from afar.

The day Marshall asked him out on a date had been the happiest day of his entire life. Every fantasy and imagination he had thought of in the past was finally coming true. The internal crying he had done afterwards was enough to satisfy the driest crater in any desert.

Slowly he reached out to stroke the black bangs on the sleeping vampire. They were soft and silky curling around his fingers finely; god he could do this forever. He would never grow tired of touching or looking at the boy beside him.

How someone could be so fucking attractive was beyond Gumball; he was every wet dream come to life and now lying in his bed. He couldn't be any happier than he was now. Nothing could make him unhappy right now; he was truly sitting on cloud 9.

Marshall moaned a little as his bangs tickled his face from Gumball playing with them. His face crumpled a bit making him look even cuter in Gumball's eyes. However he didn't wake and simply curled up into a different position.

" _So, cute!"_ Gumball mentally yelled. He was the only person who could see Marshall like this; wrapped up shirtless in sheets and sleeping peacefully. He didn't know if it was the fever doing this or his inner desires coming out; but all he could think about was how much he wanted to kiss Marshall right now.

To slam his lips against Marshall's and lose himself to the sensations of the vampire's lips against his own. He didn't know or care how it would affect his fever he just wanted to kiss him. Getting a taste of those lips would be worth giving himself a headache from overheating due to embarrassment.

Slowly he edged closer to his lover being careful not to wake him. After all he would look like a pervert for attacking him in his sleep; regardless of whether they were dating. He was attempting to become physical with Marshall without his consent after all; even if it was just a kiss.

Gumball swallowed nervously his face reddening from embarrassment. He clenched his fists into balls and moved his face towards Marshall lee's. " _Just a kiss! It's just a kiss!"_ he mentally told himself.

He wasn't being a pervert; he was just being a sneaky romantic is all. They did this all the time in manga, didn't they?! Suddenly as he reached nearer to Marshall's face the latter's eyes opened slowly. He had a look of confusion and exhaustion on his face.

Gumball froze where he lay not daring to move a single inch; he had been caught in the act of trying to attack his boyfriend in his sleep. Though he had done nothing wrong; the fact that he had intended to try and make a move on him while sleeping was bad enough as it was.

" _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIIIIIT!"_ Gumball mentally yelled in panic. There was no way to get himself out of this one; he had been caught dead in his tracks. He probably looked like some form of weirdo trying to get all friendly with an unconscious person when they were asleep.

Marshall yawned sleepily and wiped his eyes with his right hand "Wha…? Gumball? Can't you sleep?" he asked sleepily his tone concerned. He had felt him moving about while he slept but the tickling of his hair near his nose had done the job.

Gumball's cheeks reddened and he nodded quietly. He couldn't find his voice right now and he felt too ashamed to even try and defend himself. He hated perverts and molesters yet here he was trying to get fresh with his sleeping boyfriend.

Marshall moved closer and cupped his hand around Gumball's face "Geez your boiling up. Why didn't wake me sooner if you felt so bad?" he scolded. How long had he been lying in bed suffering in silence like that?

Gumball stiffened; though he was used to being hugged and holding hands with Marshall this was a bit more intimate. They were both in a bed almost cuddled up together. "I…. I didn't…. you were…I'm sorry" he stammered apologetically. He wanted to cry right now out of resentment and embarrassment for what he had almost done.

Marshall blinked then smiled fondly "Gumball it's my job to look after you. I'm your boyfriend remember" he teased fondly. Hadn't he told him before to rely on him? It was ok to be selfish since they were dating; he could ask for anything he wanted given how he was usually so reserved and caring.

Gumball stiffened; he was still getting used to that word. Up until a while ago he never would have seen himself even being able to get with Marshall. "M…Marshall?" he asked cautiously. I mean he was his lover so it was ok to ask him such a thing, wasn't it?

Marshall smiled sleepily "Hmm?" he asked fondly. This was obviously Gumball's first relationship given how shy he was about everything. He found it quite cute and made him proud that he was Gumballs first everything.

"C…. can I…. Can I kiss you?" Gumball stammered reluctantly. So far, they had held hand, hugged or even been licked but they hadn't kissed yet. He had been dreaming about kissing Marshall for the past year and a half; but now he was hopefully going to be able to do it for real.

Marshall blinked quietly then smiled in amusement. He then moved closer to the pink haired gumball fairy quietly his eyes twinkling with mischief. He then sat up a little so he was leaning over a very shocked looking Gumball. He looked even cuter from his levitated height; what with his bed hair and all.

Gumball gazed up at Marshall towering above him; he looked even sexier with his bangs tumbling in front of him. Hell, he looked sexy 24/7! He doubted there was any way for him _not_ to look sexy.

Marshall then cupped Gumball's face with his hand causing him to jolt lightly in surprise. He then leaned forward slowly eventually capturing Gumball's lips in his own. How long he had waited for this day to happen; staring at his lips for long periods of time until distracted.

Gumball's eyes widened and time seemed to stop; how long had he dreamed of this? How long had he thought about what it would be like to kiss this guy?! Now it was finally happening for real.

His lips were cold but soft; the lingering taste of something red on them and his breath being minty fresh. The black locks tickling his forehead as they locked lips. The heat of his body against his own; it felt really, really good.

Marshall closed his eyes wanting to enjoy the moment; this was better than every imagination he ever had about the pink haired boy. His lips were even sweeter than he imagined; he tasted like bubble-gum and corner shop taffy. His taste was addictive and he would never be able to get enough of this feeling.

He was soft and delicious; his scent growing stronger with embarrassment. Just his luck to be dating a boy who was a half fairy who smelled like gumballs. Eventually the two separated and they stared at each other quietly their breaths heavy and hearts racing within their chests.

"That…. that was…. nice" Gumball muttered quietly. His mind was now all over the place as reality hit him that the kiss was not just a dream this time. For the past year things like this had only happened in his head; but now they were coming to life.

Marshall smirked "I'm glad I impressed you" he teased cheekily. Somehow his gut told him that he had just taken Gumball's first kiss.

Gumball shifted avoiding the gaze of Marshall; those eyes of his just pierced through him. It made him feel naked both physically and emotionally. It's like he could see into his very soul; like he could see all of his secrets that he kept from everyone else. It was kind of scary.

"Too hot" he grumbled quietly. The blush on his cheeks, his fever and being so close to Marshall was too much for his body. He needed to cool off. His pajama's were constricting and the closeness of their bodies wasn't helping.

Marshall snorted in amusement "Didn't know you were eager Bubba" he teased playfully. Though he knew exactly what he meant he couldn't help but tease him. He jut left himself wide open to suggestion.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Gumball retorted defensively. How come Marshall had to take his words and twist them? It was really annoying. Yet he fell into them himself without thinking; so he was also to blame.

Marshall grinned flashing his white teeth "Not that I mind; I kind of like it when you get all hot and bothered" he cooed fondly. He would love to see Gumball at his peak; his voice dripping with lust and his face flushed with desire. Crying out again and again as his sweet spot was attacked shamelessly.

Gumball clicked his teeth and shoved Marshall off; he then sat up weakly his head still spinning. Though he hated to admit it that comment had flicked a switch. He then tried to crawl out of bed to get some water but despite resting his body was still feeling very heavy. He would need the wall for support if he was to reach the door.

"Where are, you going?" Marshall sighed heavily. Given his current state he would fall over before he got to the door. But Gumball was stubborn like that; he wouldn't ask for help until he accepted to himself that he needed help.

"Water…." Gumball muttered quietly. He needed to cool off; his throat and body were parched desperately needing to be cooled. His head was thumping due to lack of water and his mouth was dry and sticky inside.

Marshall smiled in amusement and shook his head; he really was too stubborn for his own good. But that was what he loved about him. He then yanked on Gumball's collar and pulled him back onto the bed. The pink haired boy cried in surprise at the sudden movement change.

"You stay; I'll go" he retorted sternly. He then tucked Gumball back into bed and went to get him some water. He really was hopeless, however that just made him more adorable.

" _What am I gonna do with him?"_ Marshall chuckled mentally. His boyfriend truly was a Tsundere of the highest level.


	7. C7: Shower with lover

**First off I want to apologize for not updating in a while**

 **I've been busy with other works, my personal life is a bit hectic right now and I couldn't think of how to write the next chapter**

 **Fluff and mild lemon included**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Gumball lay in bed quietly half covered by the blankets; he felt a little better than yesterday but still exhausted as all hell. However, he wasn't enjoying feeling sticky and gross; he needed to bathe.

The thing he hated most about being sick was how awful it made you feel. Your body was weakened and all your strength went into your body trying to recover. Leaving the host completely defenseless.

The problem was he hadn't completely recovered and was still feeling pretty weak. I mean that fever was still in his system after all and he still had that bug. His chest still filled with mucus and his immune system on full alert to kill the virus.

God, he was going to give whatever kid gave him this an earful when he got better. Give him a good scolding for not being more careful with hygiene and attending his class while sick.

He lay on his back quietly staring at the ceiling his chest heaving as he felt sweat and heat radiate within him. He needed a shower so badly and he couldn't move. He just didn't have the strength to and he hated it.

Marshall was currently using the bathroom. He had only just woken up a few minutes ago, so when Marshall left he was still asleep. "I hope he hurries back; I need to take a shower" he muttered weakly. God the idea of it made his skin shiver; being clean made him happy.

He had been sitting in his own sweat for 2 days now and he hated it. He was worried he may collapse but he couldn't stand the idea of staying gross. He knew there were people out there who didn't mind being a slob, having greasy hair and B.O but he liked to try and at least keep up his cleanliness.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and he heard Marshall coming back. Good now he could ask Marshall a favour; an odd but still important. I mean he had asked him before to rely on him since they were dating so he would do exactly that.

Marshall padded along the hallway and back into Gumballs bedroom quietly; relieved to have now emptied his bladder. He zipped up his pants on the way back humming to himself quietly.

As he entered the bedroom Gumball felt himself grow warmer, his cheeks flush and his mind go blank. Seeing a shirtless Marshall Lee with bed hair was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

His mouth went dry as a bone and he couldn't seem to muster his voice anymore. His mind had been completely wiped blank and he couldn't think of anything to say. He was in a complete and utter daze.

Marshall saw him staring and smiled "Morning bubba; you sleep well?" he asked playfully. He was pinker than his hair which he found adorable; Gumball was so cute when embarrassed.

Gumball blinked quietly and snapped back to reality; he found himself unable to think clearly when he was around Marshall. "Y…yeah; I just woke up" he said awkwardly. God, he must have looked like such a pervert half the time; but Marshall didn't seem to mind.

Marshall smiled "You feeling better? You still look pretty warm" he asked kindly. It was only day 2 after all; he wouldn't recover immediately. However, Gumball had him to take care of his needs while he was here. He planned on staying until Gumball was at least half recovered from his fever.

Gumball sighed heavily "I still feel pretty weak but some of my strength has returned. I'd give anything for a shower" he muttered grumpily. He felt like he was dripping with it; clammy, greasy and sticky. He was a rather hygienic person and hated being so sweaty and disgusting.

Marshall gave him a sympathetic look; while trying to get the virus out of your body it caused you to develop a fever. While absorbing it via cuddling it wouldn't completely get rid of it.

He then approached the bed quietly and uncovered Gumball who frowned but didn't move; good thing too as he needed to reserve his energy. He didn't have the strength to argue with him and couldn't be bothered anyway.

"Here we go bubba" he said affectionately a small smirk on his face. He then reached his arms under the pink haired male and helped him then leaned him against himself the latter's clothed body against his bare skin.

"W… What?" Gumball stammered awkwardly as he felt himself being lifted. He didn't understand what was going on; was he going to bed bath him or something? God he hoped not; that would look really un-sexy.

Marshall smiled and helped the latter to his feet cautiously. He was barely able to stand and his body radiated heat despite the fact that he had helped him recover slightly. "Geez you really are sick huh?" he said sympathetically. The poor guy could barely keep himself up; looks like they were bathing together.

Gumball pouted and gave him a sarcastic look; as if it wasn't bloody obvious. He could barely move and his head felt spacey and distant. Why did he feel the need to make fun of him like this?

Marshall smirked and helped the weakling out his bed gently. He then placed one of Gumball's arms around his shoulder and helped him walk. The latter slumped against him and his legs could barely keep him up. He felt heavy and weak; the light hurting his eyes and his body felt weak.

He wanted nothing more than to hide amongst his blanket with a cold flannel on his head and sleep the sickness away. But the idea of sleeping in his own sweat made him cringe.

Marshall semi dragged a dazed Gumball to the bathroom. He peered from the corner of his eye at his boyfriend who was pressed close to him. His long eyelashes brushed his soft flushed cheeks, his hot pink hair tumbling over his forehead (he swore Gumball had the sexiest bed hair he had ever seen).

His heavy breathing, those supple soft pink lips that tasted like bubble-gum and above all; those perfect abs that flashed through those pajamas of his. Even when sick to this level Gumball was still the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

He swallowed awkwardly and kept walking ahead trying to distract himself; god he wanted Gumball so badly right now and his semi sexy appearance wasn't helping. However, he was a patient boyfriend; they had been dating a week and he wanted to wait. It was too soon yet to do such things; but he just couldn't help himself.

Before he told Gumball how he felt; he spent the past year gazing at his perfect face. Watching his every expression, checking out that sweet ass and imagining what he looked like while masturbating and when being fucked.

Yes, he had many a dirty thought about Gumball and he wasn't ashamed of that; he still had urges after all. He had spent the past year crushing on him and such things were expected.

He never would have guessed that Gumball felt the same way; he was just awkward like that. Hard to read; but after Monochromicorn helped him out he couldn't be happier.

 _ **In bathroom**_

"You doing ok bubba?" Marshall asked gently. He was currently sitting with his back against the bath as he massaged shampoo into Gumballs hair. It was apple scented (girly yes but his favourite) shampoo into Gumball's hair. The latter simply leaned against him as he massaged his scalp.

Marshall had always loved apples ever since he was a kid; before she died his dad always made him apple pie when he was sad. Simone made him apple tarts when he was feeling down.

Ever since he just loved the smell of apples because it brought back so many happy memories. Ones of his happier days in his childhood amongst the hell he had endured. While he couldn't care less about his mother; his father and Simone were two of the most precious people in the world to him.

"Mmm" he muttered quietly as Marshall rubbed shampoo into his hair. The water was hitting Marshall's back and avoiding Gumball; he didn't want him to get shampoo in his eyes when he was this weak; it would hurt like hell and wouldn't be able to get it out.

Marshall smiled and continued his soft movements through Gumballs soft locks. The more he ran his hands through it the more it gave off a subtle smell of gum. He had always found it amazing how Gumball gave off the sweet smell of gum because of him being a candy fairy.

"Hey Marshall…." Gumball trailed off quietly his voice hesitant. He had wanted to say this for so long; he didn't know if it was the fever or a new-found courage but he felt ready to say it.

Marshall rinsed the shampoo from Gumballs hair the delicious mixed smell of bubble-gum and apples wafting in the air. He never thought those two things would go so well together.

"Hmm?" he hummed softly as he ran his hands through Gumballs hair. It was so silky and sweet; but stuck together a little due to being ½ candy fairy. However the next time he did this he would prefer it being due to Gumball being turned on.

Gumball blushed and gripped Marshall's arms gently; he took a deep breath before letting the words escape his lips. "I love you" he replied quietly. There he finally said it; after a year and a half of crushing on the vampire hottie then becoming his boyfriend. He had finally told Marshall lee how he felt.

Marshall smiled to himself and stopped stroking Gumballs head; gazing as the last of the shampoo went down the drain. He then sighed heavily and let his fingers fall to Gumballs cheeks then under his chin.

He then tilted back Gumballs head to look at him then captured the pink haired boy's lips in a soft kiss. The latter gasped a little but didn't resist; somehow it was even more sensual than usual. He could feel the love being passed to him with every second; knowing Marshall truly cared.

Marshall then pulled away after a while his intense red eyes gazing into Gumballs violet ones. A look of affection and lust glazed into them; showing his desire and love for the other boy.

"I thought you'd never admit it" he teased playfully. He had been waiting to hear those words for the past year. But he never actually thought he would hear Gumball say it in real life.

Gumball blinked then snorted; it seems they both had an ability to hide their feelings. It felt relieving to know even Marshall could be hesitant sometimes. "Whatever" he laughed awkwardly. He then leaned his back into Marshall's chest and continued to enjoy their shower. He'd forgotten how nice it was to just…. Relax.


	8. C8: Who cares what they think?

**Hey guys sorry for the long update**

 **This chapter is more of an angst chapter and deals with something that sadly exists in our world**

 **However there is happy ending and a lot of fluff**

 **Love wins**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

Gumball hummed pleasantly as he walked down the street gazing at the blue sky above him and rolling white clouds. He was feeling so much better since recovering from his fever and was full of energy again. He felt like dancing on the spot or singing for joy at the top of his throat for no reason other than the fact he was in a good mood.

Unlike before when he was so weak he could barely get out of bed. He could now jump, run and get about like he could before. Honestly, he had missed being outside and enjoying the world around him. He had missed being able listen to the tree's blowing in the wind, the sound of cars and life going by all around him.

He was so grateful to Marshall for caring for him so kindly and being so patient with him. Honestly it had been the first time he was ever babied by anyone and he had loved it so much. He was so used to doing things for other people that it had been so nice to be spoiled for once. To have his boyfriend come over and just take care of him instead.

He was always so swamped at work and the only highlight of his day was usually speaking to Monochromicorn or the occasional banter with Fionna. But having Gumball help him out had been wonderful. It had really helped out more than he knew, and it was fun being able to spend alone time with him.

Marshall had helped with bathing him, feeding him and taking care of his household needs. It truth he had been rather sad when he finally had to go home when he was staring to get better. Honestly, he had been tempted to ask him to stay one more night or to walk him home. But he had held back and simply given Marshall a kiss and told him to text him when he got home.

However now that he was back to full health he planned on taking advantage of his weekend. He had decided to take Marshall out to lunch to say thanks for all he had done. He knew a great café that did some amazing strawberry tarts and the best iced tea. There was no doubt that Marshall would love it and afterwards they could take a nice stroll in the park.

His face flushed with a happy blush as he imagined walking down the street hand in hand with his lover. Being able to proudly show how much he loved his boyfriend. Just the two of them enjoying each others company and laughing for no reason at all while flirting and talking about silly things together.

However, his happy thoughts were about to come to an unpleasant end. It seemed someone was not exactly sharing his happy mood or the love of the sunshine today. Instead they were wanting to share their misery and make him feel like shit because they didn't agree with him feeling good.

"Oi fag! What are you so happy about?" a gruff voice said from in front of him. They sounded much older than him, at least late thirties by what he could guess. Gumball was rather startled by what was said to him. He had never been called such a thing in his life and had feared such a thing back when he was in the closet.

Back when he was still coming to terms with his sexuality back when he was a teenager. Too afraid to admit to anyone that he was attracted to guys. But now he was able to confront them head on. He was no longer afraid like he was back then. He was stronger, more confident and open about himself.

"I beg your pardon?" he said defensively. He had simply been walking down the street in a good mood and they had decided to confront him on it. Yet the manner they did so was rather over the top. Did they really have something against humming and walking down the street while taking in the good weather?

This seemed to annoy the guy further. He had seen him looking all happy and dreamy as he walked down the street. And what the hell was with his pink hair? It looked really weird. "I asked you why you were so happy faggot. You thinking about a dick in your ass" the guy growled angrily. God, people like this made him sick. Unnatural freaks.

Gumball frowned at his comment but decided to hold back on any irrational attitude "If you call thinking about how nice the weather is being a faggot then so be it" he said sarcastically. He wasn't going to stoop to their level or give them what they wanted. He would be the bigger person and ignore them instead of giving him the reaction he wanted.

"You trying to start a fight? You know people like you don't belong here, right?" the guy said darkly. He would happily make sure all these people were removed from the planet. They kept growing in number and infecting other people with their disease. Now they were even getting normal people to support their homosexual lifestyle. Disgusting.

This guy really wasn't going to give up, was he? "I was in fact being sarcastic. You should look it up sometime. That is if you even read books" Gumball retorted in a mocking tone. The guy really wasn't too bright, but then again these types of people never were. Not willing to accept change in any way, shape or form.

He was then met by a hard punch to the face causing him to stumble backwards. His face aching and throbbing in pain while he tasted the sharp flavour of blood in his mouth. In all honesty he hadn't expected it so the blunt force of the punch had surprised him and caused him to stagger back a little upon impact.

"I'll make you pat for speaking to me like that. Freaks like you should be got rid of" the guy taunted. He would happily watch this guy as he suffered while he watched him squirm. He wasn't so big now that he had been given a taste of his own medicine for acting like he was such a know it all was he?

Gumball gripped his sore face his eyes closed as pain rushed through his face. He could taste blood but none of his teeth were broken. However, he had split his lip from what he could tell. He would certainly have a swollen face for a while and a bruise on his face. However, he would live, he had suffered worse injuries in his cooking class at the school.

The guy approached Gumball as he was down. Playing the dirty card, attacking him again when he was down. Typical tough guy; making himself look cool. But he wouldn't fight back, this guy wasn't worth it. He was nothing but a waste of space and a person that wasn't even worth his time whatsoever.

"That hurt fag? Good, because you'll be sorry for talking to me like that when I'm done" the guy taunted in a jeering manner. He wasn't so tough now that he was bleeding like that and cowering. He was about to punch Gumball in the gut when an arm hand grabbed his arm stopping him from beating the pink haired boy. Their hand gripping his arm tightly like a vice.

The guy turned around to face the nosy son of a bitch who had stopped him. His eyes filled with an angry glare ready to face the person who dared get in his way. "What the fuck? What do you want?" the guy growled angrily. Why was he protecting this gay fucker from getting what he deserved? He had only been punishing him.

He was then met with a hard punch to the face that sent him reeling. Blood pouring from his nose and he cried out in pain and cursed bitterly. The surprise causing his eyes to widen in their sockets. Before he could think he was met with swift kick to the abdomen which caused him to cough violently and fall to the floor gripping his stomach in pain. God it hurt so much.

Gumball looked up and felt relief and joy flood through him. His savior had come to his rescue once again. It seemed he always knew how to find him when he was in trouble. He felt sharp tears sting his eyes as happiness overwhelmed him. God, he couldn't remember the last time he had cried this hard from being so utterly relieved about something.

The guy looked up weakly gripping his body in pain. He glared up at the second guy on confusion and defiance "What the hell did you do that for motherfucker?" he snapped. Just what right did he have attacking him in the street like this? Why didn't he just go about his own damn business?

Marshall glared down at the guy his reddish-brown eyes filled with hate and rage _"You were beating up my boyfriend. I don't really appreciate that"_ he growled. People like this were honestly the scum of humanity. Beating up someone simply because they were a homosexual. What was worse was how they really enjoyed seeing them hurt, sadistic fucks.

He would never let anyone lay a hand on Gumball. He had spent the past year and a half doting over the pink haired fairy. After finally finding his happiness he would never let anyone take it from him. He had spent the past week caring and tending to Gumball as he lay in bed weak from a fever. He had been so relieved when he was finally feeling better.

Words could not describe how angry he was to see his boyfriend being assaulted by a homophobic piece of shit. On top of that he had smelled the blood that had been poured when he punched Gumball like that. That had been the last straw. Love was love, regardless of gender.

He then left the guy grovelling on the ground as the impact of his injuries began to take place. That would teach him not to mess with Bubba again if he knew what was good for him. If he ever saw him in the street again and he so much as looked at Bubba funny he would make sure he learned his lesson very quickly.

He then walked up to Gumball worriedly and gripped his cheeks as gently as he could. His eyes filled with worry and sadness, if only he had gotten here sooner. He had promised to meet Gumball on the corner near the park but had run late. He had taken the shortest train route here and texted to apologize for running late earlier.

When he finally came close to the meeting spot he had been nowhere in sight. He had waited for a while but when Gumball didn't show up he became worried and went to look for him. As he had been walking down the street he heard someone cursing and using homophobic language. Back in high school he had been used to such things as he came out at a young age.

However, he had only risen above them and shown his pride. A few times had he gotten into fights but every single time he had still come back stronger. He had refused to be beaten and let them win. They would only come back and say or do worse things than they had before and he was sick of letting them feel like they could get away with it.

But when he looked his eyes had widened in horror, Shock, anger, sadness and disgust had welled up inside of him. The last thing he had ever hoped to see was now happening before him. His boyfriend was being assaulted in the street by an older straight male who was insulting him with offensive words and threatening to hurt him.

That was something he would not stand for. To watch someone precious to him being abused by an asshole who couldn't accept love. Someone who couldn't open their mind to change and difference because they were afraid of it. To watch his lover be abused by a complete waste of human space.

He had then snapped and his mood darkened to pure rage. He had then stormed across to him an expression of murder on his face and glaring the guy down with a killer look. You can guess what happened next. He had beaten the guy senseless and made sure he would not touch Gumball again. Not if he valued his life.

"Bubba? Baby are you ok?" he asked anxiously. God, he was bleeding and his face was swelling up. He wished he had gotten here sooner. He shivered at what could have happened if he hadn't. He had heard many stories of gay men being put in hospital because they had been beaten within an inch of their lives by people like this.

Gumball looked up his expression softening. His lip was bleeding badly and he was wincing in pain yet he was still able to smile back at him lovingly. His spirit unbroken by one homophobic asshole. He reached out a hand to cup one of Marshall's that was holding his face. His purple eyes became tender and loving "I am now" he said gently.

Marshall softened and he stroked Gumballs cheek with his thumb gently. He really was strong, never once allowing himself to show weakness to his enemies no matter what. That was something he had begun to admire and love about his boyfriend, his unwavering strong will.

However, that face injury looked sore and leaving it alone would only make it worse. He then took Gumballs hand and led him in the direction of somewhere they could clean up. His hand gripping gumballs tightly in his own as they paced down the street in a very quick manner.

 _ **After**_

Gumball sat in a chair quietly with an ice pack pressed against his face. It stung badly but it also felt very good on his bruised face. A bittersweet feeling in the most literal sense. He could feel his cheek becoming less swollen and the pain beginning to ebb away ever so slowly.

Marshall sat opposite him not leaving his side for a second. He had taken them to the nearest café he could see and immediately asked for help. A waitress had immediately come to help and gotten a first aid kit. One of the customers even called the police on the guy about a public assault.

"You feel better baby?" Marshall asked impatiently. He knew he was probably jittery and restless but after his boyfriend had been publicly attacked how were you supposed to act? He was pretty shaken up and he was still very angry about it. Just thinking about it made his blood boil all over again.

Gumball nodded quietly still gripping the ice pack. He dreaded to think what could have happened if Marshall hadn't shown up when he had like that. "Y…yeah. Thanks Marshall" he said gratefully. He had been seriously scared and had been in too much shock to even process what had been happening after the punch.

Marshall's expression became apologetic and guilty "I'm sorry Bubba. If I had come sooner you wouldn't have gotten hurt" he said apprehensively. He should have gone looking for him the minute he noticed Gumball wasn't there. Gumball was never late for anything, he was the best person when it came to time keeping.

Because he had waited around like that Gumball had gotten hurt. God, he felt sick at the thought of what could have happened if he waited any longer and not gone to look for him. If he hadn't followed his instinct and decided to go look for him he could have been in a worse shape than his current state.

Gumball's expression hardened and became somewhat annoyed. He would not let Marshall blame himself for any of this. People like this where everywhere and it was not his fault this happened. He would not allow Marshall to let blame eat away at him. Nobody could have seen this coming; especially not to this extent.

He then took Marshall's hand which was rested on his lap gripping it tightly. "Don't you dare. Don't apologize for anything. You _saved_ me Marshall. People like that are everywhere but you can't let them win" he said sternly. You couldn't stoop down to their level and you never backed down no matter what.

He had seen this sort of thing before in high school when other classmates of his came out. Be they gay, lesbian or bi; though not all of them had been physically assaulted and only verbally attacked. But they had stayed proud and continued to be open about who they really were. Back in his closeted years they had been his role models for coming out.

Marshall's expression softened and his eyes became gentle. He should have been the one comforting Gumball but instead he was the one being put at peace. "I love you Marshall Lee. I've loved you for a very long time. If people can't accept that, well that's their problem _not_ ours" Gumball retorted defiantly.

He would never be ashamed of his love for Marshall lee. He knew people wouldn't always agree or accept it and that was their problem. It didn't stop the way they felt about each other. Just because they didn't agree with their love didn't meant it would just go away. It would keep growing stronger and stronger with each passing day.

Marshall started at the younger male in awe, his eyes wide with wonder. He then smirked and felt himself laughing in amusement. God, Gumball never stopped surprising him. He bowed his head, his bangs covering his eyes "Damn it Bubba…." He chuckled in amusement and looked up to face him his eyes shining with love. "…I think I just fell for you all over again".

Gumball smiled lovingly and gazed back into his boyfriend's eyes tenderly "Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you" he said fondly. Funny how alike they thought. But that was what made them so perfect for each other, how easily they were able to read and understand each other.

Marshall then leaned forward and kissed Gumball on the lips softly. However, it was only a soft kiss as he didn't want to hurt Gumball's poor sore face. He then pulled away gazing into Gumball's purple eyes "My sweet Bubba" he said happily. Nothing would change how felt about Gumball, not ever.


	9. C9: Bad mornings

**yep, your not dreaming I actually updated**

 **Lots of feels and fluff in this chapter**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Gumball wondered into the staff-room quietly, his head low and body weary. His head fuzzy, having not yet had his morning boost of caffeine yet, having been in a hurry to get to work. He took his job very seriously and made sure to be punctual even at the cost of his own well-being, not wanting to get fired because he was lazy.

Though usually organized in the morning. He hadn't the energy to get his shit together, it had taken everything he had just to get in the shower and not throw up this morning. He hadn't even thought about what to wear this morning, he just grabbed what was comfortable and looked appropriate. Then made his way to the school for the morning.

His eyes hung open wearily and he placed his bag at his desk. Time for another morning of bullshit and moody teenagers. None of them respected him and most made fun of him. If not for the fact he loved his job and the ability to inspire youths. He would never show up for work and have quit a long time ago. Seeing as he was rarely if ever respected by his students.

They never really paid attention in class and more often that not teased the crap out of him. If not for the fact he was a respectable person, he would love to give them a piece of his mind. Just because they were students and young, did not give them the right to speak so badly to him. He would not tolerate abuse from a bunch of mouthy, ignorant teens who would rather slack off.

He then slumped on the chair at his desk, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. His body heavy and his eyes low. God, he couldn't remember the last time he had been so utterly exhausted. Having made sure to go to bed on time in the past, knowing how important sleep was given how tiring his job could be on him mentally.

He felt like when he would pull all-nighter's at college, using coffee to make it through essays that needed to be done. Though because of it, at the time he had suffered bad insomnia. A lot had happened recently, though he had Marshall had now been together at least a month. Having established their relationship further and becoming comfortable with one another.

They had come a long way since the awkward confession and coffee date. Though they were not open as a couple, they weren't hiding it either. Simply keeping it as their own business and they had nothing to hide. Why did they have to validate their relationship to anyone? They loved each other and that was all they needed to know.

He had a key to Marshall's place while the latter had a spare key to his own. Allowing them to see one another whenever they wanted, though other issues would often keep them apart. It wasn't easy and often stressful, but distance made the heart grow fonder. The longer they were apart, the more they longed for one another. Meaning when they saw each other, it was even better.

It was only a relief that they were co-workers meaning they could see each other at work. Though often it was only glimpses and brief moments of sharing a kiss, it made him very happy. Being able to catch glimpses of one another before heading to class or when they were busy. Giving them a sense of happiness they could not explain.

Despite having been in a relationship a while, they were taking things slow in some areas. They hadn't yet slept with one another physically, but they were affectionate with one another. But he was happy, he couldn't remember the last time had been this happy with someone. It was just a lot of work given the energetic lifestyle his significant other was used to living.

Monochromicorn approached him quietly, not having seen Gumball look so exhausted before. Just what kind of trouble had he gotten into lately? More so, why hadn't he said anything? They were best friends, weren't they? Why would he keep secrets from him, he would always be here when he needed to talk. That was what friends were for wasn't it? Support?

"Gumball?" he asked worriedly. He didn't look so good, he was paler than usual. if he was that exhausted, he should just go home and rest. Nothing would come of pushing himself like this. He needed to look after himself more, neglecting himself would not only hurt him but worry Marshall. He needed to think about how his actions would affect those around him more clearly.

Gumball peered at him wearily, trying his hardest hide his annoyance. He really didn't want to face these little shits today, but it was part of his job, so he would tolerate it for now. As much as he wished he could lay peacefully in bed and ignore his responsibilities. He would get through this as best he could, but a good cup of hot coffee would be nice.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like shit" Ash cried in a panicked tone. Was he sick? Had he gotten a stomach bug? Was he hungover? What had happened to make him look like this? He was surprised he had even come into work in his state, he could have easily called off from work again if he was really feeling that shitty.

Gumball blinked then yawned heavily, rubbing his eyes "I was up all night, barely got any sleep" he explained. He and Gumball had gone to a live mike session, then went for drinks after. Losing track of time together. But it had been the most fun he had in ages, lost for words and in utter awe of Marshall's chords. The voice of an angel.

It had been a perfect date and he had so much fun with him. Never wanting it to end, later going back to Marshall's apartment and then curled up in bed together. Enjoying peaceful sleep. Though he had known he had work the next morning, he didn't care. He threw away his cares and decided to have some fun with Marshall. Just wanting to make memories together.

Monochromicorn was visibly stunned, Gumball had never been a person who stayed up late. He always went to bed at a reasonable hour and made sure to be very work orientated. However, he got a feeling that Marshall had been the cause. Not that he was mad, but he thought that Marshall would take his role as a teacher a little bit more seriously.

But Gumball was a big boy and could look after himself, but that didn't mean he would stop worrying about him. "Well, as long as you're not sick. But just consider going to bed earlier" he replied in a warning tone. Though he was free to do what he wanted, he should still use his head. Thinking about the consequences of his actions more clearly.

Gumball nodded weakly but slumped over again. He would take that into consideration next time, but for now he didn't want to hear it. His head hurt too much and all he wanted was to go back to sleep. Making him wish he had taken painkillers with him to ease his aching head, making his lack of sleep easier to tolerate.

* * *

Fionna stood at her desk quietly, sipping some juice. A sense of concern nipping at her conscience for not doing anything to help him. She noticed that Gumball was looking a little bit worse for wear. Wondering what could be troubling him, as he always seemed so happy. Seeming like nothing could ever bother him, always so positive.

He had bags and looked visibly exhausted, but he had always been an early bird. Now he looked like he was having nightmares of suffering insomnia for whatever reason. She couldn't help but worry about him, he was a hard worker but often neglected himself. Putting other people's wellbeing before his own, which caused situations like this.

She wanted to speak to him and ask about what was going on in his life. But he looked like he didn't want to face anyone. Simply slumping upon his desk with his head rested upon it comfortably. So, she decided to keep her distance and watch from afar for the time being. But she hoped to speak to him later, when he was in a more sociable mood. Then decided to get back to her own paperwork.

* * *

Marshall entered the staff-room quietly, a peaceful hum escaping his lips as he moved towards his desk. He was in such a good mood he doubted anything could bring him down today. Last night had been amazing and he had so much fun with Gumball. He wished he could do it all over again and glad they had taken photos to remember.

Singing and dancing all night long, drinking alcohol and sharing their love. Later going home to cuddle up in bed together, laughing in their sleep as they shared their memories of the previous evening. He was still a little sleepy, but thankfully he had coffee and filled his blood sugar. Feeling more peppy and energetic than he had earlier. But had been saddened to see Gumball had left early.

He had hoped to snuggle a little and have breakfast together, however had been met with an empty bed and no Gumball. But had been relieved to find a not explaining he went to work. Though disappointed he understood, Gumball was expected to set up early and be on time for his class. He had more pressure on him than anyone else, though he didn't show it.

To cheer himself up, he sang a small song under his breath as he had made his way to work. Hopes of lightening the situation and recovering from his lingering exhaustion that wanted to return. " _Slow dance with you…. I just wanna slow dance with you"_ he hummed to himself. It was a new song he was working on and hoped to share with Gumball when he was finished. Of all the criticisms he would receive, Gumball's mattered most of all.

It was a song that came from the point of view of in this case, a guy singing to his crush. However, in reality the song was not limited to any specific gender whatsoever. It was simply a love song. He had worked for ages on it and had been inspired to create the song after dating Gumball. His love inspiring such a sweet and cheesy song that showed his feelings for the pink haired male.

Simone looked up and saw Marshall singing to himself. He was awfully perky, and his face was glowing. Ever since he got together with Gumball, he had become so much happier. But she had also noticed the subtle hints they were together. Such as the fact that Gumball was wearing a rock shirt she had never seen before. Having never worn such a thing before in the past.

He had a bite on his neck that could only be made by one person. Marshall was in a good mood, his hair was messy and ruffled, wearing his usual red checked shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She chuckled to herself in amusement, honestly. These two were so made for each other, they took their time becoming official. But she was glad to see that Marshall was genuinely happy.

"I see you've found new inspiration Bubba" she teased fondly. It seems other than his own happiness, Gumball was inspiring his music career and creative talents. That was love for you. It made you feel all sorts of emotions and often caused the focus of your affections to become your muse. But she had never expected Gumball to be such an impact on her stepson.

Marshall blinked, realizing she had heard him causing him to feel embarrassed. The song had just been stuck in his head for so long and he was trying to sort out the lyrics still. He shifted awkwardly "I uh… was thinking about writing a new song" he explained. It had been a while since he had, but thanks to Gumball he had found a new sound that he had to write down.

Simone chuckled. Ah young love was truly one of the most precious things in the entire world. Marshall cared so dearly about Gumball, as shown by his gestures and now new songs. "I'm sure he'll love it dear. It would make a nice present" she reassured him. Marshall was such a thoughtful boy, Gumball would certainly be spoiled by his affections. He really had no idea how lucky he was.

Marshall gave her a grateful look, giving him a boost of confident he never knew he needed. He then headed towards his desk which was nearby his beloved Bubba's, meaning he could say good morning. As he approached, his eyes widened in awe. Instead of looking perky and going over paperwork, Gumball was leaned over his face and had his face rested on his hand wearily.

He looked terrible, utterly worn out. He had no idea of what could have happened, things had been going well as far as he knew. But he felt the need to comfort his beloved bubba. He quietly approached the pink haired males desk quietly and stroked his pink hair affectionately. "You ok Bubba?" he asked in a worried tone. He could tell something was bothering him.

Gumball softened and looked up wearily, he gave Marshall a fond look. Not wanting to take out his bad mood on his boyfriend when he was so visibly worried about him. "Just tired" he replied in a reassuring tone. He would feel better after having a cup of tea and having a nap during break. It would allow him to feel more refreshed.

Marshall softened but looked worried, they still had some time before class and Gumball was in no state to face anyone. He still couldn't believe he had the energy to get up this morning. It just goes to show how resilient Bubba was, not letting anyone see just how exhausted he was in real life. Showing how protective he was of his secrets.

He then shook Gumball gently, waking him from his sleep. He couldn't let him lay here like this and he wanted to bond with him. At least with this, he could be closer to Gumball. He didn't care who stared and he would glare at anyone who even judged them. He loved Bubba and they were boyfriends, so they could do whatever they wanted. He had never been ashamed of the love he had for him even before they had started going out with one another.

Gumball wasn't happy about being woken up and shot him an annoyed look. He loved Marshall, but he didn't want to get up, he really wanted to get some sleep before class started. Last night had taken a great deal out of his energy amounts, needing to take a nap to allow himself to recharge his batteries. Having been socially drained.

Marshall then sat in Gumball's chair quietly, then pulled Gumball onto his lap. Placing Gumball's knees over his lap and placing his head on his chest. Wrapping his arms around Gumball affectionately. The latter surprised by his gesture at first, but then slowly eased into his embrace and rested his head on his chest affectionately.

Gumball softened, Marshall's chest was warm and soft. He smelled musky and he felt himself falling asleep. How had he never noticed how comfortable Marshall was before? "Wake me up before class starts" Gumball muttered quietly. He wanted to be on time to teach his students. Not wanting to sleep through the bell as he would get into trouble.

Marshall hummed and chuckled to himself "I promise" he replied affectionately. He then started stroking Gumball's hair gently as the latter began to take a nap on his chest as he held him protectively. Just wanting to enjoy the moment before the bell rang meaning they had to be separated from each other.


	10. C10: Dream date

**I'm back people! More Gumlee fluff and lots of feels.** **Just a cute date night and lots of flirting.**

 **Some stubborn and awkward Marshall and Gumball**

 **hope you like it**

 **Please leave a review**

Gumball shifted quietly outside the door, gripping his goods to his chest tightly. He had Marshall had made plans for a date night together. Finally having some proper time off to act as a couple. It wasn't exactly the easiest to have full time jobs and be in a relationship at the same time, though they could see each other at work it could often be stressful.

Though neither of them were in the closet and their close friends knew, there was the danger of facing people that were less accepting of them. Just like that time that Gumball had been harassed and abused in the street because he was a homosexual and in a same sex relationship. They could lose their jobs and face many other hardships because of their sexual identities.

But they would cross that bridge when they reached it. But they would still stand by each other no matter what, their feelings for each other being stronger than the approval of others. They were happy with one another and had finally achieved the happiness they had longed for with one another. Like hell they were going to give a shit about what homophobics thought.

Work and personal problems getting in the way. Having piled up on both of them and building up over time. However, keeping in contact with texts, phone calls and video chats with one another. Thank god for social media and technology, it made things so much easier. Making their time apart from one another easier, making the distance more tolerable. Only making them yearn for one another.

Marshall had explained there was something he needed to show him, something he had been working on. Marshall had never been one to take music lightly, so Gumball knew it was serious. Maybe he had a band or something? But then he would feel weird for expecting something so romantic. He would feel awkward but would try and calm his social anxiety, wanting to meet Marshall's possible friends.

Having expected it to be the two of them, he had brought the basics. He had brought a stay-over bag, some nice wine, homemade brownies and some flowers. It was the least he could do given that Marshall was making dinner. He would feel terrible if he came empty handed. He had always been a gentleman, in a way. He always had a polite manner and kindness about him but was never ashamed to speak his mind when necessary. He was well mannered but no pushover.

If he felt these people were unfriendly or made fun of him he would openly state his opinion. He loved Marshall and he would openly state that and stand up for his feelings for the latter. But part of him knew that sort of thing was very unlikely to happen, but that didn't mean he couldn't worry about the possibility of it happening to him.

He held his breath as he held footsteps coming to the door. Hoping he wasn't too early, late or overdressed. He still found himself panicking despite now being in a stable relationship with Marshall. He still felt like this was a dream and he would eventually wake up and all of this would be a figment of his imagination. Getting with your dream person was never something anyone ever really got. At least not in real life.

Every time he looked into those deep red eyes, he felt his heart flutter and melt like hot butter. He really had fallen hard for Marshall and he doubted that would ever change. He felt so lucky to have him. Every moment felt like magic and he felt so spoilt by his love. He was stunned at how soft Marshall was capable of being. The seemingly playful tease showing a protective side that stunned him.

Marshall opened the door casually, his hair messier than usual but in a good way. Wearing a dark grey T shirt with a red no smoking symbol on the front with a pair of ripped knee jeans. He was the walking epitome of a bad boy and sex appeal. It took everything Gumball had not to pop a boner right there. He was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, a walking god in his eyes.

He smiled at Gumball fondly but was surprised the barrage of gifts in his hands. "Hey Bubba, what's with all the surprises? Not that I'm mad or anything" he asked playfully. He felt so spoiled, it was wonderful. Gumball was such a natural giver and cared so much, he doubted he could meet a sweeter guy in his entire life. Gumball was truly his perfect guy.

All he had ever wanted with Gumball was happiness, to simply be able to revel in the fact he was his. That after years and months of pining over a guy and hoping their feelings were mutual, to which they were. Their date with coffee and caring for Bubba when sick was the best thing ever. Feeling them growing closer with every passing day, their hearts uniting.

Gumball blushed shyly and handed over the brownies and roses "F… for you. A… As thanks for everything you've done" he explained shyly. He had been trying to figure out how to show his appreciation for ages. First, he saved him from a homophobic asshole, then he cared for him when he was sick with a fever. Then he took him out for coffee and now he was asking him over for dinner. He wasn't as creative as Marshall, but he was skilled.

Though it had taken a lot of thought, anxiety and stressing out he had finally come to a conclusion. Going for the simple and romantic approach, hoping that would be enough to impress him. Honestly, next time he would have to ask Ash for advice given he was in a relationship with someone. He probably knew all the tricks and trades of being romantic.

Marshall was stunned, taking the flowers quietly. Nobody had ever bought him flowers before, not even his own mother. He was usually the type of guy who gave them rather than getting them. Having dated women whom were needy and desperate to be spoiled, or other guys who used him and cheated on him. A lot of his relationships hadn't been perfect, he was young and dumb. Whatever.

That was part of his past and Gumball was part of his future. He was way happier than he ever thought he could be. Moments like this making him realize how lucky he was, how much better Gumball was for him. Gumball was always worrying, not just about him but about their relationship. Wanting to be the best boyfriend he could be, to which he couldn't help but return.

The brownies smelled amazing and were obviously still warm, meaning Gumball had to have spent all day making them. Could he have fallen for a better man? He really rather doubted it. Gumball was the guy most people dreamed about dating, the perfect guy. Good looks, could cook and romantic. But he belonged to him, only him. And he would forever be proud of that and show it.

He smiled fondly, a look of love on his face. He then leaned over to kiss Gumball on the lips "Thanks Bubba, their wonderful" he replied. He had a vase somewhere, he would just have to dig it out. He wanted to admire these flowers for as long as possible, though he never had skilled green fingers. He was capable of caring for a bouquet of flowers, he wasn't stupid after all. They were the first present he had ever received from Bubba.

Gumball blushed but relaxed, glad to know his efforts had paid off. Feeling glad that he had thought so much about coming prepared. Now it would make their evening even better than it was now. Making up for all the time they had lost, glad to see one another. Having missed the taste of one another's skin and the taste of each other's lips. Eager to have their evening alone, drinking and having fun.

* * *

"Its nothing fancy, but its tasty. I think you'll approve" Marshall teased. He wasn't the best cook, but he knew comfort food. But a relaxed evening seemed so much more normal for them both than something over the top. Growing up Simone had made him all sorts of food, though he had helped cook to an extent. As he got older he had taken a bigger interest in music as well as sorting out his sexuality during his teens.

Gumball stared in awe "Are you kidding? This looks great" he cried his mouth watering. There was a veritable feast in front of him, he had gone all out. How did he know all of his favourite foods? Wings, Macaroni cheese, toasted cheese sandwiches, Falafel, humus, his brownies, cheesy garlic bread balls and the wine. A mismatched picnic food that looked delicious. No doubt they would be stuffed afterward.

He doubted anything sexy would happen, but it would still be a romantic night. He couldn't wait to sleep next to Marshall, being able to smell him on the pillows. Resting his head on his chest as they slept. The scent of his shampoo and the end of his bangs tickling his cheek making him laugh. He had always loved how soft and silky Marshall's hair was.

Marshall blushed, a look of pride on his face. He loved how Gumball never expected too much of him and yet found stupid things like this romantic. If it had been anyone else, they would have called it lame. But that was Gumball, he was sweet as pie and had a heart of gold. He didn't have to try and be a good person, he was just one naturally. He was a rarity in a sea of fakes or broken people not looking for love.

"I'll have to take you out on a real date sometime" he joked. He wanted to show Gumball off, have some fun and dance into the night. But he would have to make sure nobody else tried to sink their claws in. He had spent what felt like forever waiting for Gumball to notice him and now he was finally in his grasp. Like hell he was going to let anyone steal him away.

Gumball scoffed, why did Marshall always think he was expected to do everything. "I do believe it my turn to host our next date. I would like to show off my own talents thank you" he replied. He knew all the types of mischief Marshall could get up to, but he would at least like to show what he was capable of. Blowing Marshall off of his feet with something other than his baking.

He had many hidden talents he had to offer but he never really liked to show them off much. Scared of being made fun of by others, he was already unpopular as it was. Though many of his students had crushes on him but were also polite, there were some that made fun of him or didn't like him. He daren't think how they would take advantage of him.

Marshall hummed "Well if it involves more baked goods I'm all for it" he replied. He was a lucky guy, so many people wanted a partner who could cook. It was the best thing ever, like having your own husband. Everyone wanted the perfect man, the guy who had it all. Looks, was funny, could cook and hopelessly romantic, what else could you ask for?

Gumball chuckled, glad that his cooking skills were winning Marshall over. His opinion about it meant most of all to him. "We'll see, depends on how creative I'm feeling" he replied. Besides, he didn't want baking to be his trump card. He wanted to show what else he was capable of, wanting to prove to Marshall that he was more than a cute guy who could bake.

Marshall pouted playfully, then picked up one of the brownies and chewed happily. Small hums and moans of delight escaping his lips. Not able to vocalize enough about how much he was enjoying it. He had a good feeling tonight was going to be fun. Just the two of them playing about and being themselves. Nothing sounded better to him in this moment, just the two of them being dorks together.

* * *

Gumball sat on the pillow fort, a glass in hand and some food nearby. His purple eyes wide with awe and wonder, listening to the lyrics of the music that Marshall was playing. Hooked on every note. The way his fingers gently strung every note, the sultry seductiveness of every note. He felt like he was listening to a dream put into music. Hypnotizing him with every word and the tone of Marshall's voice.

Everything about Marshall screamed sensuality and sexuality, he didn't have to try hard to allure someone. He was pretty much a walking dream who stole hearts and he was just lucky enough that he now had Marshall's too. Knowing that his awkward, shy and stubborn personality was enough to make Marshall fall for him made him really happy.

" _Slow dance with you, I just wanna slow dance with you. I know all the other pretty girls are sweet and cute, I got the blues. I wanna, slow dance with you"_ Marshall sang smoothly. Finally, glad he could sing the voice that had been kept inside of him all this time. Though he had wanted to show him sooner, he wanted everything to be just perfect. The perfect romantic evening of food and music.

He had been writing this song for weeks, just for Gumball. He had always carried these feelings inside of him but only brought them to light after their relationship became official. Wanting to put his love of music into a song to express himself. The feelings he had carried inside of him ever since he had laid eyes on him, having fallen him at first sight.

The moment he caught sight of Gumball he felt time stop and his mind go blurry. You know those exaggerated moments when people fall in love in movies or anime? Yeah it was just like that. Feeling like utter magic and everything just making sense. Walking about in a daze and acting like a dumb schoolgirl in love, but he really didn't care. He had been so happy.

He had been messing with words and writing for weeks but finally finished it. He wanted Gumball to hear the words he inspired in him. Hoping he understood how much he actually meant to him. " _I just wanna slow dance dance with you, why don't you take the chance? I got the moves, I'd like to prove. I wanna slow dance with you"_ he heavily when he was done as his nerves got the better of him.

Gumball felt his cheeks heating and his heart racing, having never heard such romantic lyrics in his life. Having never thought that Marshall was capable of writing such music, he always seemed like the rock music type. To know that he impacted his life and emotions so deeply was something he had never expected to happen. That Marshall could make such romantic lyrics.

What was more, he knew these lyrics were about him. These words were inspired either before or during their relationship, that was what surprised him the most. The fact that he was Marshall's muse. That his entire being impacted Marshall in such a way, even though he felt he was always too plain or not Marshall's type. The lyrics made him out to be an angel incarnate.

Marshall then sighed heavily and lowered the guitar, blushing shyly as he gazed into his lover's eyes. A bashful smile spreading across his face "So… what did you think?" he asked nervously. He was aware of how utterly mushy the lyrics were but he thought the song was good. He had put his heart and soul into it hoping that Gumball would like it.

Gumball snapped out of his daze, pulling himself back to reality. Marshall's voice was just so hypnotic he felt like he was in a dream. What the hell was he supposed to say? His mind was a total blank slate. Those were the most romantic words he had ever heard anyone say to him in his life. He could tell Marshall had put his heart and soul into every lyric and that was what meant the most.

His face turned red and he smiled bashfully, averting his gaze. His embarrassment of realizing the depth of the words getting to him. He couldn't seem to make his mouth work whatsoever. He wanted to smile like an idiot and laugh at the same time, god he really could think of any normal way to react in this situation. It was funny and yet awkward at the same time.

"I… I don't know what to say Marshall. I… nobody has ever written a song for me before" he replied. He had no idea that Marshall felt as strongly for him as this, he had always thought he had been the lovesick one. Following around Marshall and daydreaming for hours about a guy he had always thought was way out of his league. Now this same guy had written him a love song.

Marshall chuckled "I take that you liked it" he replied playfully. But deep down he was relieved, having worried Gumball might find it strange. Yes, even he was capable of feeling insecure sometimes. He was still human after all, well half in his case. But he was still capable of feeling emotions and having troubles just like everyone else after all. Especially when it came to his crush.

But in this case the silence and shock had been a good thing. Gumball had been so blown away by his actions that he was speechless as to how to explain how it made him feel. Which was the best compliment one could give. To be so moved that you literally couldn't say anything at all, except be overwhelmed by the feelings that were rushing inside of you.

Gumball scoffed, liked it? That was the lightest way of describing the way he felt about that song. It was the most romantic gesture he had ever received in his life. "Marshall, that song was great. You should perform that live. Hell, write more songs and play them to audiences" he replied. He had so much talent, he just had to share it. Though he was a skilled music teacher, it was not where his talents lay.

Marshall blushed and rubbed the back of his head bashfully. Simone had said the same thing, though she was proud of him for teaching music. He really deserved to do something with his talent. "Thanks Bubba. That means so much coming from you, really it does" he replied. Hearing such deep compliments from your long-term crush turned boyfriend was the best thing you could ask for.

Gumball smiled and got to his feet, placing a sweet kiss on Marshall's cheek. Gazing at his boyfriend with a look of fond adoration "I can't help but he honest about something perfect" he replied playfully. Marshall had the voice of an angel and the body of a god, he was amazing and he needed to take more confidence in that. He should follow the blessed talents he had as not everyone was the lucky.

Marshall was stunned, he had never thought Gumball was capable of saying something so cool. It was something he had never expected from the pink haired male. Now it was his turn to be flustered, smiling at Gumball shyly while trying not to look him in the eye while blushing like an idiot. "You... I... whatever" he muttered shyly. He had never been good under pressure.

* * *

Marshall and Gumball sat lazily on the couch snuggled up to one another. Gumball's head rested comfortably on Marshall's shoulder as they watched something on Netflix while enjoying their goodies. Ending their evening by simply doing nothing and having fun with that, acting like an old married couple. Having an old fashioned movie night with one another.

They had decided to watch Rick and Morty given it was Marshall's favourite show and Gumball loved comedy. Though the humour was often risky, dark or dry, they both thought it was hilarious. The food in their bellies and the drink making it even more amusing than it already was. Making everything so much more entertaining, being able to joke around.

Marshall fingered Gumball's hair playfully as he sipped his drink. Chuckling under his breath as he watched the show. Comfortably relaxed by the situation. Having everything he needed right here. A playful smile on his face and nuzzling close to Gumball as he felt the warmth of his boyfriend and the softness of his skin. Tempted to nibble on his hair for fun and see if it tasted like bubblegum.

Gumball was chewing on his food and drink, while comfortably resting on his boyfriend's shoulder. Laughing under his breath at the idiocy and awesomeness of the show they were watching. Somehow he found he could relate to Rick more as a person, due to the fact that as well as baking he had a strong love of chemistry too. However cooking had always been a passion of his.

This night had been utter perfection, good food and good company, nothing major planned and simply going with the flow. Gumball feeling stupid for having worried pointlessly about what would happen. He had gone def con one on the situation and completely panicked over nothing, everything had been perfect. Kicking off their weekend together perfectly.

"This was nice" Gumball replied under his breath, he couldn't wait to have more fun with Marshall during their time off. Eager to make up for their time apart and show how much he had missed him. He didn't care whatever he and Marshall did, they could be working on paperwork at the office. Cleaning their apartments or even going for a walk around the park and Gumball would still be happy.

He would forever feel lucky that Marshall had accepted his feelings and that they were together. He had dreamed of this moment for what felt like forever. Finally, Marshall Lee was in his grasp. The vampire he had spent what felt like forever dreaming about and making out with in his dreams was now his lover. It was more than fair to say his wishes had come true.

Marshall hummed, a playful tone to his voice as he spoke. Knowing how much it would tease Gumball to do so, but he knew never to take it too far. "Your easy to please Bubba, I don't know if I should be worried Bubba or happy. Makes me wonder if you're secretly boring" he teased. He knew he wasn't, he was simply a romantic at heart.

Gumball pinched his cheek playfully as a response but snuggled up to Marshall. He knew he was playing about but he would always put Marshall in his place. Show him that he was capable of handling himself. The two males rested on the cheek quietly, the scent of their skin and food in the air. The sound of laughter and fond words being shared. Their weekend finally beginning and able to act more like a couple once more.


End file.
